


Delivery

by EreriJaegerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriJaegerman/pseuds/EreriJaegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a pizza delivery boy that doesn't quite know what to think when he finds himself obsessing over a sexy stranger he met on a pizza run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chub at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making Reiner a bad guy, so if you have a problem with that, this fic isn't for you.

“Hurry up, Eren, we’re gonna be late for work.” Armin urged his best friend as they ran through the high school parking lot. The two had had to stay after school to finish a science experiment, and now they only had 10 minutes to get to the pizzeria they worked at. It was a twenty minute drive to get there.

  
“We’re not gonna be late, relax, Armin.” Eren rolled his eyes and slid into the passenger seat of Eren’s ugly brownish-yellow Pinto. “And besides, it’s just Jean’s mom. She won’t care if we’re a few minutes late.”

  
“Erennn~”Armin whined, buckling up as Eren started the car. He was a firm believer in punctuality, and he hated being late for anything.

  
“We won’t be late.” Eren buckled up and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding down the road.

  
“You’re speeding!” Armin shrieked, clutching the arm rest. His parents had died in a car accident, and the boy was always worried about himself and his friends meeting the same fate.

  
“Just close your eyes and hold on.” Eren instructed as he raced down the road. Thankfully there were no cops around, so they didn’t get pulled.

  
Twelve minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Maria’s Pizza. The place was owned by Armin’s boyfriend’s mother, and it was the best pizza place around.  
“You could’ve killed us!” Amin undid his seatbelt and ran out of the car before Eren could say a word.

  
“Damnit, two minutes late.” Eren turned the car off and got out just in time to see a glaring Jean hugging Armin.

  
“What did you do to him, Jaeger?”

  
“Nothing.” Eren sighed, already annoyed by Jean’s presence. He and Jean pretty much hated each other’s guts for no reason in particular. Eren was just hotheaded in general and always ready to fight, and the way Jean treated his mother pissed him off. Every time he and Jean were together, they would get into arguments, though they tried to keep it to a minimum for Armin’s sake.

  
“You obviously did something.” Jean refused to let it go. Armin was obviously upset, and he wanted to know why.

  
“I’m fine, really.” Armin piped up, pulling away from the protective embrace. “We were just speeding, that’s all. It’s fine.”

  
“Speeding?” Jean shot Eren a deadly glare. “You know that scares him. Why would you do that to him?”

  
“We were running late, and he was freaking out about that.” Eren snapped, glaring right back. “It was either speed or be late, so he was going to be upset about one or the other.”

  
“Newsflash, Jaeger, he’s my boyfriend. My mom doesn’t care if he’s late, which by the way you are, in case you haven’t noticed, so speeding didn’t do you much good, now did it?.” Jean balled his fists.

  
“Stop it!”Armin moved between the two of them. “I’m fine, so stop fighting. Let’s just go clock in before we make ourselves even later.” He took Eren’s arm and lean him inside.

* * *

 

 

Mrs. Kirstein was a kind, jolly woman that loved children. She adored her son, Jean, and she would do anything to make him happy.  She loved Armin, and she whole-heartedly supported his relationship with Jean.  Even though he didn’t get along with her son, she had a soft-spot for Eren.  She knew about Eren’s home situation due to the fact that she had visited Armin’s grandfather many times, and he lived next door to Eren.  Plus, Armin’s grandfather loved telling stories about when Armin was little, many of which also involved Eren and his adopted sister Mikasa.  The three of them had been best friends for many years.

Eren’s mother had died when he was ten, and his dad was never around much.  He stayed away on long trips, and no one knew where he was most of the time.  Despite being away so often, he made sure all the bills were paid and that the kids had money for food and gas each month.

“Eren?”

“Huh?” The boy snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Jean’s mom standing in front of him.

“Jean and Connie are gone, can you handle this delivery?” she tilted her head.

“Yeah. I’ve got it.” The teen nodded and took the insulated pizza bag and the two-liter from her.

“Drive safe.” The woman smiled.

Once the pizza and drink was in his car, Eren put the sign on the roof and punched the address into his GPS.  It was for an apartment on the campus of Rose University, the nearby college.  The college kids were responsible for most of the delivery calls to Maria’s Pizza.  Pizza was quick, good, and inexpensive, perfect for a college kid’s dinner.

 

Eren arrived in a timely manner and knocked on the door of the apartment, which was located across the street from a frat house.  The door opened a second later to reveal a handsome man with sandy blond hair and grey eyes.

“That’ll be $12.50.” Eren smiled politely and waited as the man got the money out of his wallet.  In the few seconds it took, he found his eyes wandering past the man, to the couch where a smaller, dark haired man sat reading a book.  Eren subconsciously eyed the man up and down, unable to look away.  He just looked so majestic and beautiful.

The blond cleared his throat, and Eren jumped slightly, smiling sheepishly as he took the money and handed over the pizza and drink.

“Hey, Levi, we got a cute delivery boy this time.” The blond grinned and looked over at the small man on the couch.

Eren followed his gaze and found the guy, Levi, giving him the elevator look.

“You’re right,” Levi smirked.  “The last kid looked like Avatar the Last Airbender.” He chuckled and put his book down, standing up.

Eren would have laughed if he weren’t suddenly feeling so flustered.  The guy was so attractive, he was worried he might pop a boner.

“You forgot to tip him, Farlan.” He was at the door, pulling out a crisp, twenty dollar bill before Eren even had time to react.  “What’s your name kid?” he held the bill out.

“E-Eren...” the boy was surprised he even found his voice at all considering how dry his mouth felt.  “That’s a lot for a tip, you really don’t have to…” he hesitated.

“I’m aware of how much it is.” Levi gave a cold look that Eren didn’t quite understand.  “Take it, E-Eren.” He teased, pressing the green paper into the boy’s hand.  “I make more than this in a minute where I work.”

Eren blinked.  “Where do you work?” he was intrigued.

“That’s none of your business.” The man turned on his heel, heading back to the couch.  “I think you should be getting back to your job.”

“Right.” Eren pocked the money, now even more curious about what the man did for a living.  “Um… thank you.” He quickly left, closing the door behind him.  Hopefully his semi-chub would go away on the way back. 

 

It didn’t.

By the time Eren got back to work, he was sporting a full on erection.  He couldn’t remember a time when he was this attracted to someone, and he couldn’t get the guy’s face, and his voice, out of his head.  Levi was practically dripping sex appeal, and no amount of distractions would suffice to push the dirty thoughts out of the teen’s head.

After tucking his raging erection under waistband, Eren went inside and turned in the money before excusing himself to the restroom to take care of his little problem.  Lucky for him the men’s room was empty.  Locking himself in one of the stalls, the boy proceeded to solve said problem in record time.

 

 


	2. The Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Eruri smut in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like that. We have to get through the Eruri for Ereri to happen though! Levi's job will be revealed, and I hope you all won't be disappointed. You have no idea how happy I was waking up with 4 comments. Thank you guys for reading and commenting.

On the rich side of town,  stood a ritzy hotel formerly known as "Garrison Plaza".  It now functioned as a high-end brothel, and it had been renamed "The Playground" by it's current owner, Dot Pixis. Pixis was an alcoholic war veteran, and he was a perverted as they come.  The man came from a shady family that had always been involved in illegal businesses. His father had owned a speak-easy in the twenties, and many men in his family had been bootleggers, so it was no surprise that he was involved in criminal activities. The police knew of the brothel, but so many of them were regular customers that no one ever made a move to shut it down.

"The Playground" was a well known brothel, and it catered to both the gay and the straight community. The top half of the hotel was dedicated to homosexual clients, and it was there that one of the most requested prostitutes worked. His name was Levi Ackerman, but he went by Louis. Louis had never failed to get a man off.

 

* * *

 

"You're back." Levi sat up on the bed as a blond with an extraordinary pair of eyebrows entered his room. 

"I can't get enough of you." The man locked the door and made his way to the bed, already beginning to undo his white button up. 

"Erwin..." Levi sighed. "I told you to stop coming."

"You know you don't really want that." Erwin sat down on the corner of the bed.

"You don't know what I want." Levi straddled the other's muscular thighs, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I know you don't want to work here." There was a glint of sadness in the man's cool blue eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me, old man." Levi snapped, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. Erwin never failed to bring it up.

"As you wish, my love." Erwin's breath ghosted over Levi's neck as he leaned in, kissing it.

Love. The word sickened Levi. He would've scolded the other for using such a term, but Erwin's scent mixed with the smell of his expensive cologne filled his nostrils, awakening a sense of desire that he never felt with other customers.

Due to their difference in size, Levi always felt like a child in Erwin's arms, and the man had a daddy kink that turned Levi on more than he let on.

Erwin's large hand slid up Levi's thigh, caressing the soft skin beneath the silky, black babydoll he was wearing.

"Fuck me." The small male demanded. "Fuck me now, daddy."

"That's no way to talk to your daddy." Erwin chuckled, his lips curling into a seductive grin that had Levi's cock straining against his silk panties. "Bad boys deserve punishment."

"Then punish me, daddy." Levi stood up and laid across Erwin's lap, already knowing there was a spanking in store for him.

"You already know the drill." Erwin chuckled, pushing the babydoll up and sliding Levi's panties down. "That shows just how naughty you are." He brought a firm hand down on the other's bare bottom, causing Levi to clench his ass and moan. More slaps followed, growing harder and harder until Levi's ass was a pretty shade of pink.

He moved to get up, but a command from Erwin stopped him. "Stay right there."

Erwin reached over and helped himself to the lube and condoms that he knew were in the drawer of the night stand. He made quick work of coating his fingers in the slippery substance and sliding two of them into Levi's asshole.

"Oh god." Levi clenched around the thick fingers, his eyelids fluttering shut as the other began to work him open.

Smirking, Erwin located Levi's prostate and fingered it furiously, eliciting whorish moans from the latter.

"Daddy, please." Levi begged, desperate to be filled with something bigger.

"Well since you said please." Erwin pulled his fingers out. "Get in position."

Levi got up, moving to the center of the bed and getting on his hands and knees. It was one of his favorite positions, and it worked well with their height difference.

The tall man stripped of his clothes and rolled the condom on his massive length, settling himself behind the smaller. 

"I'm coming in, baby." He lubed up his shaft and rubbed the tip on Levi's puckered entrance teasingly before pushing in in one fluid motion. 

Levi didn't like to wait. He loved the pain of being stretched and fucked open, and Erwin knew that, which was why he didn't give him any time to adjust before rocking his hips harshly. 

Erwin started off with slow but powerful thrusts, knowing just how Levi liked it. Levi dropped his head down, pushing his ass up and gripping the sheets beneath him as wanton moans tore from his throat. 

"Say it." Erwin growled, increasing his pace and digging his fingers into the other's hips.

"Daddy!" Levi screamed just as the blond slammed into his sweet spot.

"Again."

"Daddy! Daddy! Ah... oh god... harder...please!" Levi pushed back against him, precum already dripping onto the sheets as Erwin pounded into him.

Erwin's pace became brutally hard and fast, and Levi fell onto his elbows, his thighs trembling as he screamed out an unintelligible mess of words that neither of them understood.

"Cum for me" Erwin reached around, stroking Levi's weeping cock.

The small man came within seconds, and the blond followed right behind him, pulling out slowly and collapsing on the side of the bed. Levi laid down and turned on his side, both of them panting and covered in sweat.

There was silence for a few minutes as the two men caught their breath. Finally, Erwin spoke.

"Marry me."

"What?" Levi almost snorted. It was a ridiculous thing to ask.

"Marry me. I love you." Erwin looked over at him. "I want to make you happy. I know you're not happy here. You won't have to do this anymore. I'll pay for your education. I'll buy you a car. I can give you anything you want."

"No." Levi laid on his back, covering his eyes with his forearm. "You don't love me. You don't know me, and I don't love you. I like the sex and the money, but at the end of the day, you're just another customer to me." He couldn't bring himself to look at the man. "I'm never getting married. Not to you, not to anyone, and I would never use you like that. I'm a shitty person, but I'm not that shitty. Doing that would just be fucked up. I don't love you, and I have nothing to give you in return. I'm fucked up, Erwin, and you deserve someone better."

"I do love you, Levi. Don't tell me you don't feel something for me too. Aren't I the only client you've told your name? Do you let other men hold you after sex? I know I'm different than the others. You're not fucked up, you're just scared, and I'm not giving up on you."

"Shut up!" Levi snapped. He didn't want to hear anymore. Sitting up, he glared at the blond. "Leave. Leave and don't come back. I don't want you!"

Erwin got up and picked his scattered clothing up from the floor, tugging it on. "I'm going." He watched as Levi covered himself with the blanket. "You should sleep." He finished dressing and combed his fingers with his hair. "I paid for the whole night so you could rest." And with that, he was gone, and Levi was left staring at the door, feeling guilty and sick to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, Levi's hooker name is from Interview with a Vampire. I'm really terrible at writing smut. Sorry! The next chapter will have Eren and Levi!


	3. Breakfast

It had been two weeks since Eren had seen Levi, and he still couldn't get the guy out of his head.  It was actually the opposite.  He thought about him every few seconds.  He often caught himself daydreaming about the handsome stranger.  He'd jacked off to him several times and even had a few wet dreams about him.  All this only made him want to see the man again even more.  

The chance of seeing Levi again definitely made work more exciting.  Eren had been early to work nearly every day.  Each shift was spent hoping that Farlan guy or even Levi himself would order another pizza.  He was even hopeful that maybe Levi would come into the restaurant, but that never happened either, and Eren felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn't see the him again.  He didn't even know what he would say if they did meet again.  It's not like they were friends or anything.  Hell, the guy might not even recognize him.

 

 

"I'm driving.  Hand them over." Armin held out his hand for Eren's car keys.  

Eren reluctantly handed them over.  It seemed Armin still hadn't forgiven him for speeding.  

The two got into the car, and Eren checked his phone, as if he might somehow find a text from Levi there.

He and Armin had the day off, so they were heading to the mall where Mikasa worked to have lunch and hang out. Eren had a sneaking suspicion that Armin didn't invite Jean because he didn't want them to fight, but he didn't mind in the least.

Mikasa was just getting off for her lunch break, so they met her outside of Stohess, the clothing store she worked at.

"Do you want to eat at Sakura?" Eren asked as they started heading to the food court.

"I just had that yesterday." Mikasa adjusted the red scarf around her neck.

"What about Chick-fil-A then?" Eren looked at her.

"I had that the day before." She sighed. It was easy to get burnt out on food court food when you worked at the mall.

"Maybe Subway then?" Armin suggested.

"Subway I can do." She agreed.

Eren froze when he noticed a certain sexy man walking out of the tea store with a bag on his arm. It was Levi, and Eren wanted to approach him, but he didn't know what to say.

Levi's phone suddenly rang, and he quickly answered it. "Hello? Seriously? Is he okay? I'll be right there."he hung up and hastily shoved the phone into the back pocket of his pants and took off running.

Due to the shallowness of the pocket and speed he was running, the phone slipped out and fell on the ground, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Hey wait!" Before he knew what he was doing, Eren took off after him, snatching the phone up from the ground.

Levi soon proved too fast for him, and Eren lost sight of him, giving up.

"Damn it." He stopped running and sighed, looking at the phone in his hands.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mikasa caught up to Eren.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Armin panted beside Mikasa.

"I..." Eren didn't know how to explain. "I just know that guy...he dropped his phone..."

Mikasa gave him a suspicious look, and Armin stared at him. 

As if on cue, the phone in Eren's hand began to ring, and the boy quickly answered it, not wanting to be interrogated. "Hello?"

"You're not Levi." The voice on the other end sounded confused and suspicious. 

"He um... dropped his phone, and I just picked it up." Eren explained lamely, starting to walk again, though he didn't really have a destination in mind.

"I see..." The man paused. "Well I can come get it from you and return it to him. Where are you right now?"

The man sounded all too happy about it, and it pissed Eren off. "No, it's okay. I was planning on going to see him anyways." He lied before he even knew it was coming out of his mouth. 

"Well..." the guy sounded disappointed, and Eren felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard it. "I'll leave it to you then." He hung up.

"Eren, what's going on?" Mikasa questioned.

"It's nothing. I need to give that guy his phone back. I know where he lives though, I delivered a pizza to his place once. I'll go take his phone to him later." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's go eat." As much as he wanted to race over to Levi's apartment, Eren knew it would be a dick move to bail on his friends and leave Armin without a ride.

 

* * *

 

Eren couldn't sleep.  He was too excited. He now had a reason to see Levi again, and he was thrilled about it.  Rolling on his side, he grabbed the phone and swiped the lockscreen.  Luckily for him, there was no password, so he was free to explore the phone as he pleased.

He decided to look at the Gallery first, hoping there would be some nice selfies or something to look at.  He was disappointed when he didn't see any, but the photos he did find were interesting.  They were beautiful and artistic, and many of them involved things from nature, such as a butterfly on a leaf, raindrops on a window, a gorgeous sunset that had turned the sky different shades of pink, blue, purple, and orange.  Eren was surprised when he came across a picture with people in it.  Levi wasn't in it, but his roommate was, along with another man who had brownish-blond hair that was parted down the middle. The two were sleeping on a couch, and Eren assumed that Levi must have taken the picture. Finally feeling tired, Eren put the phone down and closed his eyes, dozing off.

 

He woke up a little after ten the next morning and took a shower.  He tried to style his hair, but it refused to be tamed and ended up doing its own thing.  Eren wanted to look good for Levi, but he didn't know what to wear.  He wasn't very good at dressing up, so he settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue short sleeved button-up. After misting himself with body spray, he grabbed the phone along with his own and headed out.

On the way over, he worried about various things, like what if Levi was still asleep, or what if he wasn't home?  What if he didn't like his body spray, or he thought his outfit was ugly?

By the time he got to the apartment, his palms were sweating, and his mouth felt dry.  Hesitantly raising his hand, he knocked on the door and waited.  It took a few seconds, but the door opened, and Eren found himself face to face with Levi.

There was a moment of silence as both males eyed each other up and down.  The small man was dressed in a frilly, pink Hello Kitty apron with a white t-shirt underneath, and he didn't seem to be wearing pants.  Eren could already feel a bulge starting to form in his jeans.  

"It was a gag gift from one of my friends.  I wear it a lot when I'm cooking" Levi finally spoke.  "Eren, wasn't it?"

"Oh." the boy nodded.  "Yeah, Eren.  That's me." he wanted to kick himself for sounding so stupid.  "Um, you-" A timer went off in the house, and he paused.

"Shit, that's my croissants.  Just come in and tell me." he opened the door wider and motioned for the other to follow him. When he turned around, Eren realized he was wearing a pair of small black shorts that showed off his toned thighs.  

The teen couldn't believe his luck.  Levi was inviting him inside.  Even if he would only be there for a minute, it was still interesting to see what the apartment was like.

As they walked through the living room, Eren recognized the beige couch he had first seen Levi sitting on.  It was also the same couch in the photo he had seen last night.  In front of it was an ebony coffee table with several books stored underneath it.  Hanging above the couch was a large oil panting of the Eiffel Tower.  Just past the living room, on the left, there was what Eren assumed was a bedroom, but he couldn't see because the door was closed.  To the right was a small, open kitchen, which was where Levi led him.  

"Sorry, I would've taken them out if I could have." Farlan was sitting at the bar with an air cast boot on one foot and a pair of crutches beside him. 

"It's fine. You're hurt." Levi pulled on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out a pan of croissants from the oven.  "Well, Eren." he looked at the boy after setting the pan on the stove to cool.  "I don't think we introduced ourselves properly.  This is Farlan, and I'm Levi.  Now, what can we do for you?" 

"It's nice to meet you..." Eren smiled nervously and reached into his pocket, pulling out Levi's phone.  "I think you dropped this yesterday." he held it out.

"My phone." Levi took it from him and inspected it, making sure it really was his phone.  "So that's where it was.  I was looking all over for it." he sighed in relief.  "Thanks, kid.  This is an expensive phone.  I owe you one."

Before Eren could reply, his stomach let out a loud growl, and he blushed softly.  He'd been so excited, he'd forgotten to eat breakfast before coming.

"Someone's hungry." Farlan grinned softly.

"Well you did rescue my phone.  I suppose I can spare a croissant." Levi's tone was playful, as he got out butter, two kinds of jam, Nutella, cream cheese, and peanut butter. 

"Is breakfast ready?" a brownish-blond haired man popped into the kitchen, and Eren immediately recognized his from the picture on Levi's phone.

"Yeah." Levi cut four croissants in half and put them on four plates.  "Eren, this is our other roommate, Moblit.  Moblit, this is Eren, a pizza delivery boy."

"Nice to meet you." Moblit held out his hand, and the boy shook it. 

"Nice to meet you too." 

"Eren, what do you want to drink?" Levi placed the plates on the counter. "We have coffee, milk, tea, orange juice, and water."

"Um... Juice please." Eren was relieved to find that his nervousness was enough to kill his boner for the moment. 

Levi poured a glass of orange juice then prepared two cups of coffee and a cup of hot tea.  "Sit down, kid." he placed the juice on the bar in front of an empty stool then handed the coffees to his roommates and got out the sugar and creamers for them.  Once he was done, he stood at the counter and buttered his croissant while his tea steeped.

Eren slowly sat down between the two blonds.  There were only three bar stools, and he felt bad that Levi was standing, but he didn't protest.

Moblit grabbed the cream cheese, Farlan chose the peanut butter, and the two began spreading them on their croissants.

The Nutella was the most appealing to Eren, so he chose that.  He could only think of one word when he bit into his croissant. _Foodgasm._ Unlike the cheap, canned croissants that Mikasa sometimes made, Levi's croissants were homemade. They were flaky and buttery, and they tasted like perfection.  It was the best thing Eren had tasted since he couldn't remember when.  The boy nearly choked when he looked over and saw Levi observing him over the edge of his teacup.

 

After they finished eating, Moblit excused himself to go work on homework, and Farlan hobbled to the bathroom on his crutches.  Levi placed the remaining three croissants in a large zip-lock bag and placed it on the counter before walking over to the teen.

"Eren." he leaned in close enough to kiss the boy.

Eren felt like his heart might beat out of his chest.  He was shocked and embarrassed when Levi suddenly wiped his lips with his fingers.

"You filthy brat." Levi's tone was soft, and he gave an amused smile as he went to the sink and washed the Nutella off his hand.  

Eren felt his cheeks heat up, and he figured he should get going before he made an even bigger fool out of himself.  "Thank you for breakfast.  It was really good." he subconsciously touched his lips.   "I should go now."

"You're welcome.  Thanks for bringing my phone."  Levi dried his hand on a dish towel.  "Wait." he stopped the boy as he turned to leave.  "Take these." he handed Eren the bag of croissants and took his apron off, hanging it on a hook on the wall.

Eren gratefully took the bag, feeling blood rush to his lower half when he caught sight of the well-defined abs that were visible beneath the man's tight white t-shirt.  Unable to stop himself, he allowed his eyes to roam freely, taking in every inch of the man's body that he could see, including those amazing legs.

"You done checking me out yet?" Levi smirked.   "Looking is free, but you have to pay to touch."

"How much?" Eren wanted to crawl into a hole and die when he realized he said the question aloud.

Levi laughed. "Trust me, you cute little shit, you couldn't afford five minutes with me." he turned the boy around, patting his butt playfully as he ushered him to the door.  "You should get going before you stab someone with that tentpole of yours."

Eren gave an embarrassed groan, his face turning a whole new shade of red.  He was absolutely mortified.

* * *

 

 

"He wants the D doesn't he?" Farlan grinned, taking a seat on the couch and propping his foot up with pillows.

"Totally." Levi smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shitty, I'm haven't slept in 24 hours.


	4. Homecoming

It was Spirit Week at Sina High, and although Eren didn't give two shits about the festivities taking place, Armin and Mikasa did.  Being two years older than Eren, Mikasa had already graduated, but she had opted not to go to college straight away since she wasn't sure what she wanted to do for a living.  Even though she no longer went to Sina High School, she still attended their football games when she got the chance, and Homecoming was a big deal to her.  Her class had won the homecoming spirit stick and the float contest every year that she had been there, and now that she had graduated, she was determined to make sure Eren's class won.  

"What the hell is that?" Eren eyed the mess of clothes and accessories on his bed in shock.  

It was Wacky Tacky day at school, and Armin had spent the night with them and tag-teamed with Mikasa on selecting the most hideous collection of garments for Eren to wear.

"It's your outfit, now get dressed." Mikasa ordered, walking out of the room. 

Sighing, the teen began putting on the ludicrous outfit that consisted of a pair of ugly, yellow plaid golf shorts borrowed from Armin's grandfather, a galaxy t-shirt with kittens and pizza on it, one knee-high sock with red and white stripes on it , one knee-high sock with butterflies on it, one black and white checkerboard Vans shoe, and one teal high top converse.  Once the boy had the strange outfit on, Mikasa came back in and helped Armin complete Eren's look with a pair of nerd glasses, a stick-on mustache, and a Rilakkuma bow that was clipped in his hair.

"I look like a freak." Eren whined, not wanting to go out in public in the weird clothes, especially since the socks and bow belonged to Mikasa.  

"That's the point." Mikasa pointed out as Armin went to go change. "You're supposed to wear the craziest outfit you can put together.  Don't worry, everyone else will be doing it too."

Armin came back, and Eren relaxed a little when he saw that his friend's outfit was just as bizarre as his own.  

The blond was clad in a "# 1 Grandpa" sweater, a pair of Christmas leggings, a pair of shorts with palm trees on them, one ducky rain boot, and one cherry red rain boot.  On his head there was a rainbow flower headband that would've actually looked cute had it not been paired with such a tacky outfit.

 

 

Eren was relieved that Jean's outfit was equally as crazy when they met him in front of the school.  Apparently Armin had gone to his house a few days ago and picked it out for him.  

"Nice bow, Jaeger." Jean smirked.

"Your boyfriend picked it out.  You can wear it if you want." Eren touched the bow in his hair.

"Like hell I'd take anything from your dirty hair." Jean took Armin's hand and entwined their fingers.

"I just took a shower last night!  You can ask Armin!" Eren growled.

Jean raised an eyebrow.  "And how would he know?"

"Because I waited on his bed till he got out." Armin rolled his eyes. "Come on.  Let's get to class.  See you at break, Eren." he waved and started walking to class with his boyfriend.

Eren headed to his English class and took his usual seat.  Annie, the girl in front of him was dressed in her usual white hoodie, and she gave him a judging look.

"It's spirit week." Eren sighed.  "My friend made me wear this." he got out his notebook and began copying down the notes on the Smart Board.  

 

 Before Eren knew it, it was break time, which was when the festivities took place.  The teachers and students would all assemble in a large courtyard at the center of the campus for a competition between the grades.  Each grade had a designated section of the courtyard where they would gather and put cars, props, trampolines, and anything else they wanted to as long as it was school appropriate.  The students would convene with their grade level to jump around and try to make the most noise.  There were first and second places,  and whichever grades were the loudest and had the best props and displays would be the winners of the day.  At the end of the week, whichever class won the most times would win the school spirit stick.  However, there was a float competition at the end of the week, during the homecoming parade, and it was an opportunity for the losing classes to redeem themselves. 

 

"You look like a faggot, Jaeger." 

Eren was at his locker, putting some books in, when a guy from the football team approached him.  He quickly turned around to see who had insulted him.

"Because I'm wearing a bow and girl socks?" Eren clenched his fists.  He found the term highly offensive, not just because he happened to like men, but because it was an insult that had been thrown at Armin many times in the past.  He and Jean had had to kick many an ass to protect Armin from his harrassers.  In fact, it was the only time the two got along. "You'd think you'd know it's spirit week, being on the football team and all."

"Oh I know what week it is." the bully spat. "But a real man would never wear shit like that.  So tell me, Jaeger.  Are you a fag? Are you boning that little blond friend of yours?"

"Shut the hell up!" Eren snapped, rage bubbling up in his chest.

The next thing he knew, he was being shoved up against the lockers by the meathead jock.

"Hey!" Eren was surprised to hear Armin's voice.  He looked up just in time to see Jean punching the guy in the face.

"I'm the only one boning Armin." the tall boy glared at the jock, furious.  

"Jean..." Armin blushed.  "Come on.  I don't want you guys to get suspended again..." he tugged on his boyfriend's arm.

"You're so fucking lucky right now, Jaeger."  the bully rubbed his bruising cheek.  "If I didn't have to play the game on Friday, I'd kick all three of your little faggot asses."

"You're just fucking jealous, aren't you?" Jean smirked.  "I bet you like to suck dick too." 

"The hell I do! That shit's disgusting.  Don't make me puke." the football player shoved past them.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Armin looked at his friend.

"I'm fine.  Let's just go to the courtyard and help our class win."

 

They made their way outside, ditched their backpacks in the large pile by the sidewalk, and ducked under the ropes dividing the designated section for their grade, which was full of rowdy juniors dressed in crazy outfits and dancing to "What the Fox Say" by Ylvis, which was blasting from a giant speaker in the back of someone's truck. A boy dressed as Urkel was being piggybacked by someone on the football team, and someone dressed as a clown was doing a ridiculous dance in the bed of the truck.  When the song ended, "The Harlem Shake" came on, and the kid in the Erkel costume started off.  When the beat dropped, almost the entire junior class began doing the dance.

"I don't know how to do this..." Eren slowly backed up towards the rope, wanting to leave and just observe on the sidewalk with the other people who chose to watch instead of participate.

"Wait, Eren.  You don't have to do anything special.  Just move your body." Armin grabbed his arm.  "You're supposed to look crazy doing it. Pleaseeee"

"Come on, Jaeger, how can you say no to that cute face of his?" Jean chimed in.

"Fine, but only if you do it too." Eren gave in, unable to resist Armin's begging.

The three of them walked back and joined in with the rest of their class, doing their own unique versions of the chaotic dance.  A few minutes later, the principal threw a ziplock bag full of candy into their section, signaling their class had won. Several people grabbed for it, tearing the back apart like animals and claiming pieces of the candy for their themselves. The Seniors were awarded second place thanks to their crazy chicken dance.

"We won~" Armin beamed, hugging Eren then Jean.  "Only four more days to go."

"Four more days of torture." Eren mumbled, grabbing his backpack and heading back inside.  

He could've sworn a group of girls was whispering about him as he walked past.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god." Eren groaned as he parked at Maria's Pizza.  He had forgotten to bring a change of clothes for work, so he would have to stay in his crazy outfit.  

Angry with himself, he made his way inside, relieved to see that Connie and Armin were both still in their Wacky Tacky Day outfits too.  Apparently Jean was the only one that had remembered to bring a change of clothes.

* * *

 

 

Eren was distracted as he drove.  The address he was delivering to was familiar, but he wasn't concerned about whose residence it was at the moment.  His thoughts kept flashing back to the football player that had insulted him earlier.  He was glad Jean had punched the guy in the face, but he wished that he had been the one to do it instead.  For the remainder of the school day, people had kept whispering whenever he walked past, and he was starting to think that the bully had either started a rumor about him or had told people about his sexuality, even though Eren hadn't admitted yet.

"Oh fuck." Eren cursed as he realized where he was going.  

He was about to deliver a pizza to Levi's apartment, and he was still in his strange attire. It had been over a week since he'd last seen the man, and he was still embarrassed about popping a boner in front of the guy. 

After finding a place to park, the boy took a few deep breaths and tried to relax, telling himself that Levi might not even be home and that Farlan had probably been the one that ordered pizza.

 

It was Levi.  As soon as Eren knocked on the door, it was opened by the small, extremely attractive man.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he gave the boy an amused look and reached out, touching the bow.

"It's spirit week." Eren blushed and looked away, flustered and embarrassed.

"Oh that's right." Levi eyed him for a moment longer. "Cute.  It's too bad I don't really like facial hair on guys." he teased, eyeing Eren's fake mustache. "Anyways, I ordered pizza because I have something to show you."

"Really?"  Eren was intrigued.  Was Levi going to seduce him?  He certainly hoped so, but knowing his luck, it was probably far from that.  Maybe he made food again and was going to give him some.

"It's not my body, if that's what you're thinking." Levi chuckled and ruffled the taller's hair.  "It won't take long. Come in." he opened the door wider.

Eren quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.  He didn't see Moblit or Farlan around, but that didn't mean they weren't in their rooms.

"You can just set that on the coffee table." Levi walked past the kitchen and motioned for the boy to follow him  down a hallway that contained the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"You go to Sina High, right?" the man paused outside one of the doors.

"Yeah." Eren nodded.  "How did you know?"

"Okay, good." Levi seemed to approve.  "I noticed the school keychain on your keys when you brought me my phone." He opened the door, revealing a bedroom that was lined with incredible paintings and drawings, and a few posters.

"Wow..." Eren followed the other inside and slowly turned 360 degrees, taking in all the artwork.  "Did you do all these?"

"Yeah." Levi shrugged.  "I'm an art major, so..."he rubbed the back of his neck.  "This is what I wanted to show you.  Do you think this looks alright?" he pointed to a gigantic, hand painted cardboard prop of a knight riding a horse, holding a shield, and raising his sword.  At the bottom were the words "Sina Warriors".

"It's amazing..." Eren stared at it in awe.  It was so big, it even made him feel small.  

"Its for your homecoming dance." Levi gazed at his work, looking relieved.  "Are you going?  I'll be there..."

"Really?" Eren was shocked.  Was it possible that Levi had taken an interest in him too?

"Yeah.  Kitts Woerman, the president of my school, happens to be engaged to your principal, Ms. Brezenksa, or whatever her name is, and I guess he wants to show off or something, so your homecoming dance is being held here, and probably your prom too.  He even asked the art school to make props and decorations for it, so that's why I was assigned to make this." Levi raised his arms over his head and stretched, his t-shirt raising up a few inches and revealing a bit of his lower back and the top of his crack.  "Oh, and I volunteered to help with cleaning up after the dance and keep an eye on you horny brats."

"Wow." Eren breathed, staring at the exposed skin until Levi put his arms down, and it was covered by his shirt again.  "That's really cool...  I'm gonna be on the Juniors float with my friends at the parade on Friday.  We get to throw candy at people." He felt like his brain had turned to mush, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Sounds fun." Levi hummed softly.  "Friday's school colors day isn't it?  I could paint your face if you want me to..."

"Really?" Eren looked at him, a little surprised by his offer. "Wouldn't I have to come over super early though?"

Levi shrugged.  "What time to you leave for school?"

"Like seven-ish.  I wake up at six."

"I think you'll be fine if you get here at like 6:30." Levi pulled out his wallet.  "Now how much was that pizza?"

"Oh. Um..." Eren scratched his head.  "I forgot... it's on the receipt though." 

They headed back to the living room, and Eren looked at the pizza box.  "It's $10.52."

"I don't have anything smaller than this." Levi handed him a twenty-dollar bill.  "Keep the change." 

 

 

* * *

 

"Seriously?" Eren eyed himself in the mirror, looking at the cat kigurumi he was currently dressed in. "At least it's better than yesterday's outfit."

It was pajama day, and with Mikasa's help, Armin had managed to get ahold of kigurumis for Eren, himself, and Jean.  

 

Eren wanted to laugh when he got to school and saw that Armin and Jean were wearing matching couples' pink and blue unicorn kigurumis.  Armin looked adorable in his pink kigu, but Eren found it hilarious that Jean was wearing a unicorn one too because he'd always thought the boy had a horse face.   He was temped to say something about it, but he didn't want to upset Armin, especially when the boy looked so happy.

They day went pretty well.  When it came time for the competition, the Juniors had a giant pillow fight.  For props, they had large signs that said "Slumber party" and "Sleepover" painted on them.  They also had a big mattress in the back of a pickup truck, and several people jumped around on it.  For music, they blasted "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen and "Watch Me" by Silento, to which the majority of the kids started dancing to when it came on.  

Eren had to remind himself to take it easy when hitting people with the pillows, Jean made a point of shielding Armin from any pillows that came his way.

The Juniors won first place again, and the sophomores took second with their similar "Pajama Party" concept.  The rest of the day went fine until some guy coughed "Queers" when walking past Eren and Armin. Connie and Armin had to hold Eren back to prevent him from chasing after the asshole and punching him.

 

* * *

 

The following day was Hero day, and Eren actually didn't mind his costume. He, Armin, Jean, and Connie were dressed as the Ninja Turtles.  Armin was Donatello, Jean was Leonardo, Connie was Michelangelo, and Eren was Raphael.

 

"Hey, Jaeger, I heard you like to suck dick." A bitchy freshman girl sneered as the boys entered the school.  "Stay away from my boyfriend, okay?  I don't want you hitting on him."

Eren opened his mouth to cuss her out, but Armin cut him off before he could even get a word out.  "The fact that you'd say something like that just shows that you see Eren as a threat to your relationship. Perhaps you have doubts about your boyfriend's sexuality, or could It be that you think your boyfriend might find Eren more attractive than you?"

The girl's jaw dropped, and she stared at the blond for a moment, lost for words.  "Just...just shut up you nerdy fag!" she screeched, storming off in a huff.

"Thanks, man." Eren shot Armin a grateful smile, but on the inside he wanted to scream.

 

If it weren't for the fact that Armin was so excited about the contest, Eren would've just found an empty classroom to sit in.  He wasn't really in the mood to jump around with his fellow classmen. He didn't feel like socializing period, and it didn't help that his throat was sore from the all the cheering he'd been doing the past two days to help his class win.

When second period ended, the boy found himself in the courtyard, and he had to say he was impressed. One of the rich kids in his grade had managed to obtain a replica of the the Batmobile, and they were dressed as Batman, fake fighting with someone dressed as the Joker.  "Mercenary" by Panic! at the Disco was playing loudly from a pair of speakers behind the car, and Eren was surprised they used a song with the words "tramps" and "concubines" in it, but the teachers didn't seem to notice.  The dialogue from the Batman video game that was in the song sounded pretty epic to him.

It was hard to beat the Freshmen with their light-up Iron man prop, but the Juniors managed to steal first place once again, and the way Armin squeaked and hugged him made Eren glad he hadn't ditched him to go sit by himself somewhere.

* * *

 

Thursday was movie day, and Eren felt like such a nerd when he walked into school dressed as Harry Potter.  Mikasa had helped him spray his hair black with a can of cheap, temporary color.  Armin's hair was slicked back, and he was dressed as Draco Malfoy.  Jean was dressed as Ron, and he had used a cheap orange hair spray to turn himself ginger for the day.

The Juniors had done a Grease theme, complete with several guys with slicked back hair and leather jackets and a bunch of girls in Pink Ladies jackets, standing around two cars that resembled the ones in the movie.  They were also blasting songs from the soundtrack.  It came as a surprise to Eren when they came in second place.  The Seniors had gotten first with their Smurf themed props.  

"Second is still good." Armin smiled softly, and Eren could tell he was disappointed. 

"We can win first tomorrow.  We're in the lead anyways." Jean wrapped an arm around the small boy.

 

"Hey, Jaeger."  Eren heard a familiar voice and clenched his teeth, waiting for the insult he knew was coming.  "Who do you jack off to more, Harry or Malfoy?"

"It's pretty gay of you to ask me that." Eren replied cooly, surprising himself with how calm he remained as he brushed past the football player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a universe where Levi can actually draw XD  
> Oh and I spent several hours trying to design the mascot for the school, but it turned out shitty, so I'm not posting it Cx.


	5. Dance Dance

"Morning." Levi greeted Eren as he opened the door of his apartment, dressed in a loose black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

The boy was wearing black jeans, silver gym shorts, a school t-shirt, and black and silver mardi gras style beads.

"Morning." Eren yawned.  He was exhausted from the hectic week, and getting up half a hour earlier hadn't helped, but it was worth it to see Levi.

"Tired, kid?" Levi led him inside.  "I made coffee if you want some.  Oh, and the others are still asleep, so we can't be too loud."

"Okay." Eren nodded and followed him to the kitchen.  He couldn't help but wonder what noises they could possibly make while just face painting.

Levi went over to the counter and poured a cup of coffee, putting some sugar and creamer in it before placing it on the bar and patting one of the stools.  "Here.  You look like you could use this."

"Thanks." Eren sat down and blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip.  He wasn't really a coffee person, but whatever Levi had put in it made it taste incredible. Glancing at the stove clock, he took a few more sips.

"You don't have to rush." Levi reached into a grocery bag and took out some face paints and small paint brushes, moving the boy's cup. "It won't take me that long." He suddenly climbed up on the counter and sat on the bar in front of Eren, dangling his legs over the edge, one on each side of Eren's lap.  

The boy felt heat rising in his cheeks, and he saw Levi's lips twitch into a smirk.  

"Sit still." Levi opened the silver paint, dipping one of the brushes into it.  "And try not to pop a boner, you horny brat."

Eren blushed deeper and covered his face, only to have Levi remove his hands.  "I can't paint your face if I can't see it."

"Right." Eren closed his eyes instinctively as he felt the cold paint touch his cheek.  He had no idea what Levi was painting, but judging from his skills, Eren figured it would be something amazing.

 

"Alright, I'm done." Levi examined his work for a moment then took the phone out of his pocket and pulled up the front camera, handing it to the boy.

"Oh my god." Eren stared at the screen, impressed by how detailed the man had gotten. "Levi... this is...wow. You're really talented."

On one cheek there was a knight head, and on the other was his shield, which featured two crossed swords.

"Cute." Levi climbed down from the counter and placed the coffee cup back in front of the teen before starting to wash his brushes in the sink.  "You should probably get going so you won't be tardy."

Eren set Levi's phone down and drained the coffee cup. He then got up, taking it to the sink to wash it.

"I've got it." Levi took the mug from him.  "You go have fun."

"Thank you." Eren smiled gratefully and got out his keys.

"Anytime, kid." the smaller walked him to the door.

 

* * *

 

There was glitter everywhere.  The juniors had had the bright idea of putting a trampoline in their section and covering it with black and silver glitter.  There were about fifteen kids jumping on it, and with every jump, glitter shot up and rained down all over.  One didn't even have to be jumping on it to get covered in the shiny specks.  

Eren felt like he was going to go deaf.  About half the drumline members were juniors, and they, along with several band kids, were playing the school fight song in the Juniors' section.  Several cheerleaders were on the trampoline, and because Armin, Eren, and Jean were standing in front of it, glitter kept falling on their backs and in their hair.

A few kids were spraying black and white silly string, and some of it landed in Eren's mouth as he was cheering his heart out, causing him to to cough and spit on the ground.  Furious, he looked around and spotted a cheerleader with a can, smirking.  He glared at her and turned away, lifting Armin up on his shoulders to distract himself from his anger.  The blond squeaked and held on for dear life, though he calmed down when he felt Jean supporting him from the back.  

 

 

"We won, Eren! We actually did it!" Armin squeaked, jumping up and down after their class had been awarded first place.  The Sophomores came in second as they had had the mascot in their class. 

"This means we win the spirit stick, since we were in the lead." Jean grinned triumphantly.

 

There was a pep rally at the end of the day, and while Eren enjoyed the drumline and band performances, he wanted to go home. Even though a lot of it had fallen off, he was still covered in glitter, and it was making him itch.   As expected, his class was awarded the spirit stick, but when everyone cheered, Eren noticed he was starting to loose his voice, so he opted to just clap.

 

* * *

 

The parade started at five, but the people participating in it had to be there early, so Eren, Armin, and Jean stayed after school.  Eren really wanted to go home and take a shower, but his face paint was still looking good, so he didn't want to wash it off.  Leaving his car in the school parking lot, Eren rode with Jean and Armin in Jean's Ford Escape to get something to eat.  There was a Burger King close to their school, so they got whopper meals and ate inside to kill some time.  Armin had never been able to finish a whopper, so he got a whopper junior.  

 

Mikasa met them in the school parking lot when they got back.  She was wearing her Sina High hoodie, and she had a black football stripe under each eye.

"Eren, who painted your face?" she looked at the boy, impressed.

"A guy." Eren shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to tell her about Levi. "I think it's time to go get on the float.  Come on guys."

 

 Eren really liked their float, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough to beat the Sophomores' float.  The Juniors float was a large castle, and whoever had built it had spent a long time painting all the bricks.  

 The Freshman float was a strange looking rendition of the Trojan horse.  The Senior float was painted like a football field complete with a goal post and a giant football.  The Sophomore float had the Viking mascot of their rival school, Trost High, in a fake jail cell.

While Eren was on the Junior float, throwing candy to the kids watching from the side of the street, he purposely avoided giving any to the people that had talked shit to him, and he smiled to himself when he noticed that Jean and Armin seemed to be neglecting the assholes too.

He got quite a shock when he looked over and saw Levi and Moblit standing on the side of the street.  His first reaction was to grin and wave like an idiot.  Moblit waved back enthusiastically, and Levi gave a small wave, his lips twitching into a slight smirk.

Eren wasn't sure if either of them liked candy, but he was determined to throw them some anyways.  He glanced down at the candy in his hands and decided the Dum Dums were the best thing he had to offer.  Taking aim, he threw the lollipops right to them, feeling proud as he watched both men catch them with ease.  Moblit slipped his into his pocket, and Levi opened his, giving it a slow, sensual lick that only Eren seemed to notice.  The teen felt blood rush to his cock, and he was glad the sides of the float were enough to cover the bulge forming in his pants.

* * *

 

Eren wasn't interested in the game at all.  He couldn't care less about the cheerleaders doing their overused cheers, and the guys running around on the field.  Jean, Armin, and Mikasa were actually watching the game, so he ditched them to go walk around.  He wanted to find Levi, if the man was even at the game.  After walking around for about an hour, he finally found Moblit sitting in the bleachers.

"Hey, Eren." the blond greeted him. "Levi's not here if you're looking for him." he gave an apologetic smile.  "He had to go to work."

"Oh okay." Eren sat down in the empty space beside the man, disappointed.  

"He said he'd see you at the dance tomorrow anyways." 

Suddenly Eren wasn't so bummed anymore.  

 

* * *

 

 

"Hurry up, Mikasa." Eren rushed the raven haired girl impatiently.  "I don't want to be late."

"I'm ready, I'm ready." She walked out of the bathroom wearing a short, black dress adorned with silver gems and sequins, and a pair of black pumps. 

Eren thought she looked a little silly wearing her red scarf with such an outfit, but he didn't say anything.  He was dressed in the black suit and bowtie that he only wore to formal events.  He didn't like dressing up, but he wanted to look good for Levi.

 

They took Eren's Pinto to the dance since Eren hated riding in Mikasa's Bug. It had been her sixteenth birthday present.  Needless to say, Eren had felt slighted when he received his dad's shitty old Pinto for his birthday.  

 

 

"Oh wow.  This is so much cooler than the homecoming dances we had when I was in school." Mikasa observed as she and Eren looked around at all the decorations.

Eren smiled to himself when he saw the one Levi had shown him the other day.  People were actually starting to take pictures with it.  When no one was standing around it, Eren took a picture of it himself.  

"I'm sure you're gonna ditch me, so I'm gonna go say hi to some of my old teachers." Mikasa walked off, leaving him by himself.  

He looked around for a few minutes, hoping to find Levi.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Eren jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

He quickly spun around, seeing Levi in a black suit with an open jacket, a light gray dress shirt, and a cravat. His hair was slicked back, and magnificent. Eren nearly drooled.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked once he got ahold of himself.  "I'm single."

"Ah.  So is she your beard then?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What? No." Eren laughed and shook his head.  "She's my sister."

"Your sister?" Levi looked skeptical.

"My  _adopted_ sister." Eren added.

"Ah." Levi nodded.  "I knew it." he smirked.  "My gaydar is never wrong."

Eren blushed lightly.  

"You should go dance." Levi gestured in the direction of the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Eren shrugged. "And my friends aren't here yet."

"Eren!" Armin suddenly called out, running over.  "Jean and I just got here.  We had to stop and get gas on the way.  Anyways, you have to come do the Cupid Shuffle with us."

Eren held back a sigh and followed his friend.  He wasn't very good at dancing, and neither was Armin.  The only kinds of dances they could do were the group ones where the songs told you what to do, like "The Cupid Shuffle", "The Cha Cha Slide", and "The Electric Slide." 

"Who was that guy?" Armin whispered once they were away from Levi.

"Just someone I met while delivering a pizza." Eren shrugged.  "Come on.  Let's dance." 

 

* * *

 After dancing to several songs, including a few that he just moved awkwardly to, Eren excused himself to get a drink.  He wasn't really a fan of punch, and he was feeling a little dehydrated, so he decided to get a cup of water.  As he was walking back to the table where he, Jean, and Armin had ditched their suit jackets, someone bumped into him, causing him to spill the cold drink all over his white shirt.  

"Queer." the guy coughed, and Eren realized it was the football player that he had almost gotten into a fight with.

"Nice one, babe." the girl holding his hand giggled, and Eren noticed it was the same girl that had told him not to hit on her boyfriend.

Eren felt his hands shaking as his fingers curled into fists.  He wanted to just beat the two of them to a pulp right then and there, but hitting girls wasn't really his style, and he knew getting into a fight at the dance would probably ruin his chances of being able to attend Prom, which Armin and Mikasa were really looking forward to.

Letting out a deep breath, Eren said nothing and turned around, tossing his cup in the nearest trashcan as he left to look for a bathroom.  He found one a few minutes later and went inside to dry himself up.  Thankfully, no one was in there.  Eren wanted to hit something as he stood by the hand dryer, letting the hot air dry up the liquid on his chest.  He was surprised when he felt tears running down his cheeks.  He wasn't normally one to cry, and he hadn't done so in a long time.  

Wiping angrily at his face, he willed to tears to go away, but they wouldn't stop.  He froze when he heard someone come in, and he quickly tried to dry his eyes again.

"Don't do that."

"What?" Eren turned around and saw Levi looking at him. "My shirt's wet.  I need to dry it."

"Not that." Levi rolled his eyes.  "Don't stand there and pretend you weren't just crying your pretty little eyes out." He stepped closer to the teen.  "You don't have to act all manly.  Even the most macho men cry sometimes."

Eren didn't know what to say.  He didn't want to cry in front of Levi, but tears were already streaming down his face again.  Before he could wipe them away, he felt himself being wrapped in a pair of strong, sturdy arms.

"Go ahead and cry, brat." Levi ordered.

"But what if someone comes in?" Eren's voice cracked, and he hated himself for sounding so pathetic.

The smaller hummed and pulled away after a second, taking the boy's hand.  "Follow me." He led him out of the bathroom and down the hallway, into a large conference room containing an expensive table and about twenty chairs. 

Levi closed the door behind them and took a seat in one of the fancy wheel chairs.  "Come here." he patted his lap.

Eren stared at him, not sure what to do.  

"Sit in my lap, you damn brat." Levi rolled the chair over to him and pulled him into his lap.

"W-what are you doing?" Eren gave him a weird look.

"I'm comforting you, dumbass." Levi sighed.  "Now tell me what's wrong.  I saw what happened with that asshole, but is that really all you're upset about?"

Eren stared at him for a moment, wondering why the guy was always so nice to him.  Sure, he had brought him his phone, but Levi had already done more than enough for him in return.  Surely the man didn't like him.  No one had ever liked him.

"People have been giving me hell all week." Eren finally choked out, letting his head drop on Levi's shoulder.  "They call me a queer and a fag." he sniffled,  "They talk shit to my face and behind my back, and that asshole even tried to kick my ass."

"I'm sorry." Levi sighed, running his fingers through the boy's hair.  "That's just the kind of shit us gays have to put up with."

"It's not fair." Eren broke down crying, hiding his face in Levi's shoulder as a sob escaped him. "I can't help what I am."

"I know." Levi patted his back softly.  "You learn to deal with it as you get older.  Sometimes you just gotta say 'yeah, I'm queer as a three dollar bill, what do you care?' or 'yeah, I'm a fucking fag and proud of it.  You're not even my type, so fuck off' Sometimes if you just own up to it, they'll leave you alone.   Words can only hurt you if you let them, kid, but if shit gets physical, all you can do is be prepared.  You don't have to win every fight, just fuck them up enough to let them know you're not just going to stand there and take it."

Eren gave a soft nod, not trusting his voice enough to speak.  Levi sounded like he knew from experience, and his advice made sense to him.  

After about half an hour had passed, Eren was finally able to stop crying.  He slowly lifted his head and began wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

"Here." Levi reached into the pocket and pulled out some napkins that Eren had seen sitting on one of the tables near the drinks earlier.

"Thanks..." Eren smiled sheepishly then blushed when Levi suddenly wiped his nose with one of the napkins.  

"I'm gonna give you my number in case you need someone to talk to." Levi looked down at his jacket.  "Gross.  You snotted on me." he wiped his suit.

Eren blushed again and blew his nose.  "Sorry."

"It's alright. Give me your phone."

Eren stood up and pulled out his phone, handing it over. Levi took it and added himself as a contact before calling himself and hanging up.  He then handed Eren his phone back and pulled out his own, saving the boy's number.

"We should be getting back."

"Right." Eren agreed, heading towards the door.

Levi followed him, and they went back the way they came.  As they approached the room where the dance was being held, they could hear slow music playing.  

Eren reached for the door handle, but Levi grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"After all that, I think you owe me a dance."

"Really?" Eren looked at him, a little flustered.

"Mmhmm." Levi pulled the boy closer and placed his hands on his waist.

Eren's cheeks heated up, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man's neck, feeling a little silly since the other was shorter than him.

"You're cute." Levi chuckled, starting to sway back and forth in time to the music.

"I've never slow danced before..." Eren admitted shyly.

"I can tell." Levi grinned.  "I saw you out there cutting the rug with those moves of yours earlier." he teased.

"Oh god." Eren hid his face in Levi's shoulder.  "I'm a terrible dancer."

"You're not that bad." Levi pressed himself closer so that their chests were touching, his arms curling around the boy's waist.  "You were killing the Cupid Shuffle."

"Anyone can do that dance." Eren mumbled, his heart beating faster due to their close proximity.

"Look at me, kid."

Eren slowly lifted his head.

"You're fucking perfect.  You're gorgeous, and I bet under those clothes you have an amazing body." Levi cupped the younger's cheek.  "You're so damn cute too.  Fucking adorable.   Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, you got that?  You're incredible, and don't let anyone make you feel like you're not."

Eren was pretty sure he was tearing up again.  No one had ever said such nice things to or about him, and he was touched.  Before he could say anything, Levi closed the distance between their faces and connected their lips in a gentle, chaste kiss that had his heart practically beating out of his chest.

It was his first kiss, and Eren wasn't exactly sure what to do.  He could feel Levi's lips moving softly on his, so he just tried to mirror the other's actions, and apparently it worked because a second later, Levi pressed him up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

Both males jumped apart when someone opened the door.

"Woah. Get it, Jaeger." Jean eyed the two of them, impressed.  

"S-shut up." Eren wanted to kick himself for blushing.

"Eren, Mikasa's been looking everywhere for you." Armin looked at him, clearly shocked by what he had just seen.  "The dance is ending soon."

"Shit, I'd better go start cleaning up." Levi looked at Eren.  "Remember what I told you, okay?" he ruffled the boy's hair and left to clean up any messes the kids had left.

"Eren, we need to talk." Armin took Eren's elbow.  "We'll be back in a minute, Jean." he led the boy down the hallway, making sure no one was around before looking Eren in the eyes. "Okay. Spill."

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Notes: They finally kissed! 

The Juniors float kind of looked like this 

and here are some pics of Levi's sexy slicked back hair

Credit to the amazing artists~


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!

Eren hadn't heard from Levi in eleven days, and it was killing him.  He'd texted him after the dance, thanking him for everything, and he'd received a reply telling him that he was welcome and to stay strong. Eren had texted him several times since then, but he never got a response.

The boy was desperate to know what he'd done wrong.  He'd replayed the night in his head hundreds of times, and the only things he could think of were that Levi thought he was either a cry baby or a bad kisser. He wanted so badly to see the man again, but he was afraid that the other wouldn't want to see him.  As much as Eren wanted to believe that Levi's phone was simply broken or misplaced, he was sure that wasn't the case.  

The thought of Levi hating him nearly brought tears to Eren's eyes.  Though they hadn't known each other long, Levi was special to him, and the boy was crushing hard on him.  Besides Armin and Mikasa, Eren didn't really have anyone, and Levi had been there for him, even if it was only briefly.  He considered Levi a friend, and the thought of losing him hurt.  

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god." Eren felt an odd sensation in his stomach as he realized where he was driving to. 

The route had seemed familiar, but he'd been too lost in his thoughts to pay attention.  The frat house across the street from Levi's apartment had ordered a few pizzas, and though he knew Levi wouldn't be there, Eren couldn't help but feel nervous.

After finding a place to park, the boy hurried up the steps to the frat house and knocked on the door.  "That'll be $24.63" he informed the customer when the door was opened.  The guy handed him a twenty and a ten and told him to keep the change.  Eren thanked him and slipped the money into his pocket, running down the steps and straight into someone's chest, falling on his ass.  

"Sorry! Are you okay?" he apologized, looking up at the tall fellow he'd run into.

"It's alright, I'm fine." the man bent down and helped him up.  

"Don't touch my boyfriend, you bastard!" A slightly shorter blond man who had been standing beside the tall one suddenly lunged at Eren, punching him in the eye.

"Reiner, don't!" the tall guy gasped, trying to hold back the blond who was apparently his boyfriend.

Shocked and in pain, Eren clutched his eye.  Before he could even defend himself, he received another blow to the stomach and doubled over, feeling sick.  "S-stop..."

Unable to restrain his lover, he tall male watched in horror as the blond tackled the delivery boy onto the steps.

Crushed under the weight of the other's body, Eren closed his eyes, waiting to have his face pounded in.  

The next blow never came though because a second later, the weight was lifted off of him.  

"Who the hell do you think you are going around beating up kids?!"

Eren opened his eyes just in time to see Levi throw his attacker to the ground and kick him in the face.

"You piece of shit! What the fuck's wrong with you!?"the small man continued kicking the man on the ground with the angriest expression Eren had ever seen on his handsome face.

"Please stop!" The tall man shrieked.  "He's really a nice guy, he just wasted right now!  He doesn't mean it, I swear!"

Levi paused and glared up at the giant.  "I don't care if he meant or not, if he can't control himself, he shouldn't be drinking.  Besides, who the hell gets drunk on a Wednesday?" he turned back to the blond, punching him in the face before going over to Eren.  "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." the teen slowly got to his feet, feeling a pain in his back from hitting the steps.  Looking around, he located his car and started to walk towards it.

"Where the hell are you going?" Levi grabbed his arm, stopping him.  "This way." he led him across the street.

Eren was hurting too much to object.  His eye was already starting to swell, and he could feel a headache coming on.

 

"Sit." Levi sat the boy on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.  A moment later, he returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.  "Lay back." he placed a pillow against the arm of the couch and helped Eren lay down, gently putting the ice on his eye.

"Levi..."

"Shh." Levi placed a finger on the younger's lips.   "What else hurts?" he slowly removed it.

"My back, my stomach, my head..."

"Did you hit your head?" Levi looked at him, worry evident in his eyes.

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay, sit up, and let me look at your back."

 

 

"I think you're just going to have some nasty bruises." Levi pulled the boy's shirt down after examining him.  "Just rest for a bit." he got a blanket and covered the teen with it, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Eren wanted to protest, but Levi's fingers began combing through his hair, and he soon felt too relaxed to move.  It only took a few minutes for him to doze off.

"I'm sorry, kid." Levi whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the sleeping boy's lips before getting up.

* * *

 

When Eren awoke, Levi was sitting on a stool, sipping a cup of tea with a pensive look on his face.  

"Oh good, you're awake." he looked over after a moment and noticed the younger staring at him.

"Levi..."Eren slowly sat up, wanting answers.  "Do you... hate me?  Why did you ignore me?" 

Levi sighed softly.  "If I hated you, I would've let that asshole beat you to a pulp.  I didn't answer you because..." he paused, trying to choose his words carefully.  "I want you to take a cab home, okay?  I don't want you to drive."

"But I'm fine." Eren shook his head.  "Please just tell me why.   _Please._ What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Eren.  I just don't want to lead you on." The small man stood up, looking frustrated.  "I shouldn't have been so inviting.  I shouldn't have kissed you.  I'm sorry."

"So you're saying... that you don't like me?" Eren looked away, unable to meet the man's gaze.  "Why did you kiss me then, and why did you say all those things?  Were you just playing with me?  Is that all it was?"

"Listen here, you brat." Levi snapped, a fierce look in his eyes.  "I kissed you because I felt sorry for you.  I feel bad for you because..." he hesitated.  "You're pathetic."

The hurt that flashed across Eren's face made Levi feel like the biggest asshole in the world, but he knew it was for the best.

"I really am pathetic, aren't I?" Eren stood up, heading for the door.  "Well you don't have to worry.  I'll stay away from you from now on." his voice was shaky, and Levi could tell he was crying. 

"Eren, take a cab.... you can get your car tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Levi." Eren hurried out the door, running to his car.  His hands trembled as he fumbled with his keys, but he somehow managed to get the key into the ignition before speeding off down the street.

 


	7. Hangover

Eren was glad Mikasa wasn't home when he arrived.  His cheeks were stained with tears, and he really didn't want to face her.  He'd had to pull over on the way home to calm down after narrowly avoiding an accident.  

Locking himself in his room, he flopped on his bed and got out his phone, scrolling through the series of worried texts from Armin.  Not in the mood to reply, he set his phone aside and buried himself in his blankets, deciding to skip school the next day.

 

* * *

 

Eren had done nothing but lay around and mope for over a week, except for when he was at work or school.  His grades were slipping, and if he kept slacking off, he would be in danger of losing his license. He couldn't bring himself to care though. No one had ever hurt him like this before, and he wasn't sure how to deal with the pain.

 

It was a Friday afternoon, and Eren wasn't enjoying his shift.  The frat house near Levi's place had ordered fifteen pizzas, and Mrs. Kirstein had asked Connie to go with Eren to help deliver them.  Eren didn't mind riding with Connie, but he didn't want to be anywhere near Levi or the guy that had given him a black eye.

When he knocked on the door of the frat house, which was apparently throwing a party, Eren was surprised to see the tall, raven haired man he'd run into the day he'd been beaten up.

"It's you."  The guy's eyes widened slightly.  "Wait here, Reiner wanted to apologize to you."  Before Eren could tell him no, he disappeared back inside.

"What's he talking about?" Connie gave Eren a weird look.

A second later, the door opened again, and Eren tensed up as he saw the muscular blonde man there.

"Hey..." Reiner rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.  "I'm really sorry for what I did to you last week...  I was shitfaced, and I don't really remember much of anything."

"It's alright..." Eren shifted uncomfortably, wanting to just hand someone the pizzas and leave.

"It's really not though..." Reiner looked around before leaning a little closer.  "How about I make it up to you.  Come in and have a beer."

"No thanks," Eren turned him down.  "You seem to get pretty violent when you're drunk..."

"I'm not drinking tonight.  I promised Bertold I wouldn't." The blond pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills from his pocket, handing them to Connie.  "You guys came together, right?  How about you keep the change and let your friend here stay and have some fun?"

Eren considered for a moment and decided he didn't care if he ended up getting beaten to a pulp.  Drinking sounded like a good distraction to him, and it wasn't every day he was invited to a college party.

"Alright."  he looked at Connie.  "Will you cover for me?  Please?"

"I guess so.  But what about your car?"  Connie handed Reiner the pizzas.

"Shit.  Um... I can take a cab home." Eren started forming a plan.  "Just... give me your phone."

Connie handed over his phone, and Eren texted Armin, ' _ **Eren's sick to his stomach so I'm taking him home'.**_

"I got sick, and you dropped me off at my house, okay?" he handed his coworker the phone back.

"Got it." Connie nodded, getting the rest of the pizzas for Reiner.

"I owe you one, man." Eren grinned before following the blond inside.

* * *

 

 

Eren was hammered.  He'd lost count of how many drinks he'd downed. He'd had a couple beers before Reiner had invited him to play beer pong, which was what really got him drunk.

 

After stumbling through the crowded house, the teen somehow found himself sitting on a pool table, spilling beer on himself as he struggled to get his red solo cup to his lips.  

A song he liked started playing, and the brunet clumsily stood up on the table, moving awkwardly to the beat.

* * *

 

Levi didn't usually attend college parties.  He'd been to plenty in high school, and getting wasted with a bunch of strangers and possibly waking up in bed with random guys wasn't really his thing anymore.  However, Farlan had been unable to attend due to his bum foot, so Moblit had begged him to go with him.  Levi hadn't been in a very good mood since he'd last seen Eren, so he'd figured getting a little tipsy wouldn't be so bad.

Levi had a very high alcohol tolerance, so after a few beers, he wasn't feeling even the slightest bit of a buzz.  He'd lost Moblit in the crowd a while ago, so he decided to go to the game room to see about playing darts.  When he got there, he was shocked to see a familiar teenager dangerously close to falling off the pool table.

* * *

 

 Eren woke up shirtless in an unfamiliar bed with a searing headache.  He'd never felt so shitty in his life, and it took several minutes for him to sit up and assess his surroundings.  

The room was lined with paintings, and as he took it all in, Eren was hit with a wave of nausea.

The door opened, and the boy found himself staring at Levi, who was wearing his Hello Kitty Apron.  "Oh good, you're up."

Eren clapped a hand to his mouth, and before he could move, the short man was dragging him out of the room.  "Don't you dare puke on my carpet."

They ended up in the bathroom, and Levi lifted the toilet lid just in time for Eren to empty his stomach.

"I'm making crepes.  You can't take any pills on an empty stomach." Levi opened the linen closet and grabbed a pack of new toothbrushes, taking out a green one.  "Use this when you're done, then come to the kitchen."

 

After brushing his teeth, Eren decided to use some of Levi's mouthwash, assuming it would taste like the off-brand one he had at home.  He was mistaken though, as a second later, his mouth was on fire from the minty liquid.  Quickly spitting it out, the boy rinsed his mouth with some water and headed to the kitchen.

"There you are." Levi was sitting at the bar, sipping a cup of hot tea.  He stood up and walked over to the fridge, getting out a bottle of water and handing it to the boy.  "Hydrate."

"Thanks..." Eren sat down at the bar, more than a little embarrassed that he was shirtless and had just thrown up in front of the guy he liked. "What happened last night?" He took a swig of the water, willing his headache to subside.

"Well we didn't fuck, if that's what you're thinking." Levi eyed him with a slight smirk, sitting down again beside him. "Your shirt is in the dryer.  You puked on yourself while we were crossing the street."

"Oh god." Eren covered his face.

"You were actually pretty cute though, besides that." Levi sipped his tea.  "You were stuck to me like glue, once I got you down from the pool table."

"I'm sorry." Eren groaned, resting his head on the cool counter top.

"It's alright.  People have done worse things while drunk." Levi reached over and ran his fingers through the younger's hair.  "One time Farlan got trashed and started hitting on our waiter at IHOP. Then he threw up all over the table."

"Really?"  Eren wanted to laugh, but he was still embarrassed about making a fool out of himself.  "Did I do anything else last night?  Did I say anything stupid?"

"Well you showed me some pretty sweet dance moves."  The short man flailed his arms wildly in the air teasingly, and Eren face palmed.  "But my favorite part was when you told me I was hot and tried to kiss me."

"Tried?" Eren closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up.

"You got my chin." Levi chuckled.  "So I had to correct you."

"God, I'm such an idiot." Eren hid his face, mortified. "I was supposed to stay away from you..."

"I'm just glad I found you before you did anything really stupid." Levi patted the teen's back. "I guess I just have a knack for finding you when you get into trouble."

"You really do." Eren sighed.  "I'm sorry for being such a bother.  I'm so pathetic."

"You're not though... I should've never said that to you."  Levi stared at the counter top.  "Listen, kid.  I do like you.  I just didn't want to hurt you.  I didn't want to lead you on when there's no chance of us being together. I was trying to be cruel to be kind."

"Seriously?" Eren slowly lifted his head to look at the other, though the man refused to meet his gaze.  "It's because I'm a kid, isn't it?"

"Well that's part of it." Levi gave a slight nod.  "I'm too old for you, so it would be illegal, but it's more than that.  I can't be with you or anyone else because I... I'm a fucking prostitute, alright?  Men pay to fuck me in the ass, and who wants to be with someone like that?  A low down whore, that's what I am, and I know you can do better, kid.  I know you like me and all, but there's plenty of fish in the sea, and I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

Eren just stared at the man.  He'd wondered if Levi had been playing around when he mentioned not being able to afford him, but he didn't think he was serious.  Now that he knew, he wasn't disgusted.  He was just surprised.  Levi seemed classier than that.  

"Why do you do it then?" he finally asked. "I mean if you hate it so much, you could always just get a new job."

"I could, but I couldn't keep going to school here." The shorter sighed.  "The art program here is great, but I could be buying a house will all the money I'm paying to go here.  My parents were paying my tuition the first two years, but they stopped and disowned me after I brought my boyfriend home for the holidays.  I mean I knew they were homophobic, but I guess I thought they would make an exception for me when I came out."  Levi shook his head.  "The really fucked up part though is that the bastard I was dating cheated on me and left me for someone else not even a week later."

"Levi.." Eren stared at the man, pity evident in his eyes.  "I'm sorry... You didn't deserve that."

Levi shrugged.  "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't.  People just do fucked up shit sometimes.  You can't really count on anyone, because in the end, everyone will let you down in one way or another.  The only person you can rely on is yourself." He slowly looked at the other

Eren didn't know what to say, so he just did the first thing that came to mind: he leaned over and kissed him.

The smaller responded immediately, skillfully maneuvering himself off of his stool and straddling the boy's lap without breaking the kiss.

Eren instinctively wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, feeling their chests press together.

The kiss was long, but there was no tongue involved, and Levi allowed his lips to linger on the boy's as they were pulling apart.

"You're not a whore." Eren whispered as he opened his eyes.

"I've lost track of how many people I've slept with.  I'm pretty sure that qualifies me as a slut."

"You're not though, you're doing it for a good reason." Eren let his arms remain around the man's waist, not wanting to let him go.  "It doesn't change how I feel about you.  I still like you, and I want to be with you.  I don't want someone else, and I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Shit, kid." Levi rested his head against the younger's shoulder.  "So, I'm your first crush...  First loves always end in tragedy.  Someone else will come along eventually, and you'll forget all about me."

"I won't." Eren squeezed the man gently.  "I'm never going to forget about you, and I'm pretty sure I won't feel this way about someone again."

"That's what they all say." Levi smiled sadly.  "There was even a time when I was naive enough to think that myself, but I was sadly mistaken.  People come and go, kid, and you'll end up dating a lot of guys.  It doesn't matter how hard you fall, you can't let yourself believe that you'll be with the same person forever.  It takes time to move on, but you will."

"I don't want to move on.  If no one ends up staying together, what's the harm in giving me a shot? I won't tell anyone, so you don't have to worry about getting in trouble."  Eren gave him a pleading look.  "Please.  I just want one chance.  I swear I won't hurt you.  Even if it's just for a little while, be mine."

"You're serious about this right now, aren't you?" Levi  raised his head to look at the boy.  "You're cute.  You're so fucking cute." he pecked Eren's lips.  "Trust me, brat.  You couldn't hurt me if you tried.  I've been broken so many times, I'm used to it by now.  My heart's been shattered so much, there's nothing left to break anymore."

"So... is that a yes?" Eren looked at him uncertainly.

 "I guess." Levi shrugged nonchalantly.  "We'll just have to see how it goes.  We should probably go on a date or something, see how it works out."

Eren's lips curved into a smile that he couldn't keep off of his face.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself now, brat."  Levi chuckled, poking the boy's chest.  "Just because I'm a hooker, doesn't mean you'll be getting lucky anytime soon.  I'm classier than that.  Despite my profession, I don't put out on the first date."

"Fine with me." Eren chuckled.

"Cute." Levi got up.  "Now let's get you some breakfast and a shirt. Oh, and some aspirin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter went a little differently than I thought it would, but at least it's better than the last chapter ^^"


	8. Shopping

"Do you have any plans for Halloween?" Levi asked as he massaged Eren's temples.  They were on the couch, and the boy had his head in the man's lap, his eyes closed.

"Not really. Probably just going to stay home and watch cheesy horror movies or something, why?" The aspirin had kicked in a while ago, but Eren didn't want to tell him since he was enjoying the other's gentle ministrations.  No one had been this tender with him except his mother, and now that Eren had found someone to baby him, he didn't plan to let him go.

"I got invited to a masquerade costume ball..." Levi gave a half shrug.  "I was wondering if you'd want to go with me... It could be our first date."

"Yes, fuck yes." Eren opened his eyes and looked up at the elder, a grin spreading across his face.

"It's at eight on Halloween."  Levi ran his fingers through the boy's hair.  "I guess this means we need to go shopping."

"Shopping?  For what?" Eren was already feeling giddy.

"Costumes, dummy."  The small man rolled his eyes. "It's on the rich side of town.  You can't just show up with some half-assed costume."

Eren blinked and sat up.  "When do you want to go?"

"Well, let's see."  Levi thought for a second.  "Today is Saturday.  Do you need to be getting home soon?"

"Nah."  Eren shook his head.  "I could be gone for months, and my sister would be the only person to notice."

"Well good, if you're feeling better, we can go now." 

 

* * *

 

Levi didn't have a car, so he suggested they take a taxi.  Since Connie had driven his car back to work, Eren agreed.  

 It was quiet on the way to the costume store, and Eren would've found the silence uncomfortable if Levi hadn't reached over and and entwined their fingers.

A grin spread across the younger's face, and he could've sworn he saw Levi smirk.

 

 

Eren was impressed by the vast array of costumes in the store. 

"Choose anything you like." Levi instructed. "I'm paying."

"I can pay." Eren protested.

"Kid, I make way more than you do, and I asked you on the date." Levi slapped the boy's ass, causing him to jump.

Blushing, Eren looked away, pretending to examine a witch costume.

"Is that really what you want to wear?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were the cross dressing type, but that's cool."

"Huh?!" Eren's eyes widened as he realized what Levi was implying. "I-I'm not!" He quickly stepped away from the costume. "I just thought the fabric was pretty..." he mumbled.

"Sure you did." Levi teased. A moment later, a vampire costume caught his attention, and he went over to look at it.

Still flustered, Eren tried to find a costume he liked. He honesty had no idea what he should wear. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to match Levi or not.  

"Hey Eren. What do you think of this one?" Levi held up a blue and silver jester costume teasingly. He was caught off guard when the other's face lit up in a way that had his heart fluttering. "So um... you like it?" Levi held it out to him, deciding to not to mention that the joke was Eren was a fool. 

"Yeah, it's really cool." Eren took the costume and checked the tag. "It's my size too." 

"Cool. Go try it on just to make sure everything fits the way it should." Levi gestured towards the fitting rooms.

Eren smiled and went into one of the stalls.

Levi debated for a minute before grabbing the vampire costume he liked and going into the stall beside Eren's.

* * *

"You brat. You're trying to tease me aren't you?" Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren.

"What are you talking about?" Eren furrowed his brows, oblivious to the fact that he had vanilla ice cream on his lip.

The two had ended up getting the costumes they'd tried on. They were now having ice cream cones at McDonalds. 

Levi glanced at the other customers before leaning forward and cleaning Eren's lips with his tongue.

A light blush heated the boy's cheeks, and before he could start making out with his new boyfriend, Levi pulled away.

"Your ice cream will melt if we get carried away."

Eren pouted and resumed licking his cone, trying to do so in a teasing manner, though it felt awkward, and his blush was starting to deepen.

"You're so cute." Levi chuckled and shook his head, ruffling Eren's hair.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“What should I call you?” Levi posed seductively as he eyed his current client.

The man was tall, broad, and muscular.  Levi was hoping he’d be able to pretend he was Erwin since they had similar body types. The guy was blonde and fairly handsome, and there were only two things Levi could complain about.  One, he had facial hair which Levi had never been a fan of.  He hated getting scratched by stubble when he kissed a man.  The second thing was that the blond had a large nose that hadn’t stopped sniffing since he’d walked into the room, and the prostitute found it a little creepy.

“Mike.” The man muttered a reply, glancing around the room before meeting Levi’s gaze. “This place reeks of sex.”

Levi gave a short, humorless laugh.  “Well it is a brothel.” He took a seat on the bed.  This guy was weird, and it was going to be a long night.  “My room is clean though, I assure you.”

Mike gave a shrug and looked around once more, as if searching for the filth that his nose was detecting.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Levi snapped, starting to grow impatient.  He always made sure to clean and disinfect everything after each client.  He wouldn’t be working in a place if it were filthy, and he was a little insulted that someone might think so.

\--

“Would you please stop sniffing me?” Levi sighed, annoyed. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, taking it doggy style, but not enjoying it in the least.  Mike’s constant sniffing was a turn-off for him, not to mention the fact that every thrust was accompanied by weird, animal-like grunts from the blonde that Levi found unattractive, and despite his large stature, Mike was surprisingly smaller than Levi had expected.  His cock was short and fat, and he thrusted at a snail’s pace.  At the rate he was going, neither of them would be getting off anytime soon.  In fact, whatever boner Levi had been sporting had withered and died about three minutes ago.

“I don’t think I can do this…” Mike exhaled through his nose. 

“What do you mean?” Levi could feel him going soft, and he wanted to be relieved, but he knew it was his job to get this guy off, and he was going to make sure it happened. “Do we need to change positions or something?”

“It just smells.” Mike gave a half-hearted thrust.  “I can smell everything.  The latex, the fakeness of that chocolate-scented lube, the shit in your ass, the sex in the air.”

Levi didn’t know how to respond.  He was a whole new level of turned-off now.  This guy was just fucking weird.  How could someone have such an incredible sense of smell? “Pull out.” He ordered, and Mike obliged.

Levi quickly got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a can of Febreze.  He came back and lightly misted the air, looking at Mike.  “Better?”

Mike gave a sniff.  “That does smell pretty good.  What scent is that?”

“Apple Spice and Delight.” Levi rolled his eyes and put the can back before grabbing a rubber glove and some regular lube from the drawer of the nightstand.  Like hell he was getting some stranger’s shit under his fingernails. “Can I milk your prostate?”

“What?” Mike blinked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

“Just… lay back and let me do my thing.  I’m not gonna hurt you, so relax.” He crawled onto the bed and spread Mike’s legs, sliding the glove onto his hand.  “Oh, and don’t think about the smells too much.”

After coating a finger with lube, Levi pushed it in and began to work his magic.  He smirked, stroking the man’s length back to life with his other hand and reducing him to a moaning mess.

Two minutes later, Mike was panting from the best orgasm of his life, and Levi was throwing away the glove and condom, feeling pretty damn proud of himself. He hated his job, but he was damn good at it.

 

* * *

"So you're telling me you're dating a college student?" Mikasa crossed her arms. "You know that's illegal, right?"

"So what?" Eren shrugged. "He's nice to me, and he's really hot." He'd made sure to.leave out the part about Levi being a prostitute.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Do what you want, I guess. Just...be careful. Don't let him pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for, and if you do decide to be sexually active, make sure to use protection."

"I will, I will." Eren stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"I'll kill him if he hurts you. You know that, right?" Mikasa gave him a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren waved her off and checked his phone.

He knew Levi was probably at work, sleeping with some random guy, and though it made him a little jealous, he knew it didn't mean anything. Levi was  _his_ boyfriend, and unlike the customers at the brothel, Eren had the privilege of dating him. He just hoped that their first date would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back-ish xD  
> I have a million fics going on on Asianfanfics  
> I need to continue with this one so I can get to the good part~


	9. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a very shitty illustration so you'd know what their costumes looked like. I can't draw for shit though, so don't laugh Cx

* * *

 

 

 

"Relax, Eren." Armin plopped down beside his friend, on the couch.  He was going to spend Halloween with Jean, but he'd decided to visit Eren to wish him luck on his date first.

"Easier said than done." the brunet mumbled, fiddling with one of the little bells on his jester mask. "You've been on tons of dates with Jean. This is my first freaking date."

"True, but you'll be fine. I know it." Armin flashed an encouraging smile. "I was nervous on my first date too."

"Yeah, but that was with Jean.  At least you two were friends before that."  Eren sighed.  He was about to go on a date with the sexiest guy he'd ever seen, and he was pretty sure nothing Armin said would make him feel any better.

"Eren, there's a limo out front."  Mikasa announced, messing with her ninja mask as she came into the room. She was going to a Halloween party with some friends from work.  "I think that's your ride."

"Right."  the boy slowly stood up.  "See you later."

"Good luck."  Armin stood up and hugged him softly.  

"Remember what I told you."  Mikasa crossed her arms sternly.  

"Yeah, yeah."  Eren waved a hand dismissively.  "Don't let him pressure me into sex, and you'll kill him if he hurts me.  I got it."  he rolled his eyes and hurried out the door, almost bumping into Levi, who was walking up the steps.

"Excited much?"  Levi smirked slightly and handed him a rose.

"You bet."  Eren smiled sheepishly, taking the rose.  "Thank you."  his heart fluttered a bit, and he bit his lip to suppress a giddy giggle.  Never in a million years did he think he would ever get to go on a date with someone like Levi.

"You're welcome." Levi took his hand and kissed the back of it before playfully biting his wrist with his vampire fangs.

Eren figured the shorter was teasing him, and he felt a light blush rise in his cheeks.  Levi made an incredibly sexy vampire, and it was making him feel a little flustered.  "Let's go."  he muttered, entwining their fingers as they walked down the steps.

The limo driver opened the door for them, and Levi allowed Eren to get in first.  

Once they were seated, Levi pulled the younger in for a gentle kiss, having missed him, though he would never admit it.  "How has school been?"  he asked once he broke the kiss.

"It's been okay."  Eren shrugged.

"Have those assholes messed with you anymore?"  Levi slowly took the boy's hand and entwined their fingers. 

"No, actually.  No one's really bothered me since the dance."  

"That's good."  Levi nodded and looked out the window, squeezing his hand softly.

Just as they were arriving, the elder reached over and grabbed his mask and top hat, putting them on.   "There's going to be a lot of people here, but don't be nervous, okay?"  he looked at Eren, and the teen nodded.

The two of them exited the limo, and Levi led Eren by the arm like a gentleman.  Eren felt a little self-conscious as they walked into the mansion, which was lit up from top to bottom.  The elegant ballroom was filled with people, the majority decked out in elegant costumes.  

Just as Eren was rethinking his costume choice, a tall man with broad shoulders, blonde hair, and a king costume approached them.

"Levi."  The stranger greeted with a smile.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Eren, and he furrowed his brows, trying to place where he'd heard it before. 

Levi gave the man an annoyed look.  "Even in disguise, you can pick me out in a room full of people."  he shook his head.  

"I'm glad to see you here." the tall fellow noticed the couple's interlocked arms, and his eye twitched in annoyance.  "And who might this be?"

"This is Eren."  Levi smirked.  "He's my new boyfriend."

"Eren, huh?"  the blond eyed the boy up and down, judging him.  "Ah, I believe we spoke on the phone once."

Eren blinked.  "Oh!" he nodded eagerly.  "We did.  What was your name again?" he held Levi's arm a little tighter, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Erwin.  I'm Erwin Smith, the host of this party, and a /friend/ of Levi's."

"Nice to meet you." Eren lied, reluctantly letting go of his boyfriend's arm to shake the man's hand.  He could tell there was something going on between the two, and he didn't like it.  It almost felt like Levi was using him to make Erwin jealous, and he didn't want to think about that.

After a moment of awkward silence and intense eye contact among the three males, Erwin cleared his throat.  "Well, I'll catch up with you later.  I hope you enjoy your evening."  he bowed his head before walking away to mingle with the other guests.

"He's in love with me, in case you're wondering."  Levi informed the boy as he led him to the dance floor. "And no, I didn't bring you here to piss him off, if that's what you're thinking, though that is an added bonus. I wasn't even going to come until you asked me out."

"Then why did you bring me here?"  Eren asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around the shorter's neck.

"I thought it would be fun for you.  It's not often people have masquerades nowadays."  Levi held the boy's waist, starting to dance with him.  "Plus, I was dying to see more of your awesome dance moves."  he teased.

"Shut up."  Eren groaned, embarrassed.

 

 

After dancing a few songs, the couple took a break and got some drinks.  Levi closely monitored what Eren drank, tasting his drink first to make sure it was non-alcoholic.  He didn't want the boy getting drunk and puking on himself again.  Eren didn't mind in the least since he liked drinking after Levi.

Once they ventured back to the dance floor, someone tapped Levi on the shoulder.  Eren suddenly felt himself being whisked away as a muscular arm circled his waist.  He looked up and found that his new dance partner was none other than Erwin Smith.  

"This is a partner switching dance."  the man informed him, twirling him around the floor.

"Oh..."  Looking around, Eren saw Levi dancing with a random redheaded woman and looking rather pissed off.  

Erwin smirked and pulled him closer, so that their abdomens were touching.  Eren's eyes widened slightly when he felt the massive member pressing against him.  Erwin wasn't even hard, but the younger could tell he was very well-endowed.  Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, the boy continued to dance until Levi managed to steal him back at the next switch.  However, instead of finishing the dance, Levi pulled him by the hand, across the dance floor, and out of the ballroom.  

Levi led the teen down the hallway and into a bedroom.  Once inside, he closed the door and pressed Eren against it, kissing him roughly.  Their masks scraped against each other, but neither seemed to notice nor care.

Shocked, the younger kissed back clumsily, feeling Levi's fangs grazing his lip.  The sensation caused him to let out a faint moan, and a second later, he found his head tilting back as Levi attacked his neck, lightly nibbling on it with the fake fangs.   Small sounds escaped him, only further encouraging the shorter man.  

Once the boy's neck was covered in small, red marks, Levi pulled back and looked at him. "I want to do something."

"What is it?" Eren bit his lip, his cheeks burning.  

"I want to suck you off."  Levi dropped to his knees. "May I?"

"I-I thought you didn't put out on the first date, remember?"  Eren reminded him.

"Normally, I don't."  Levi sighed.  "But I'm just so pissed off.  It's fine if you don't want me to though.  No pressure."

"I do..."  Eren could already feel a semi-chub in his pants.  "I-I want you to.   Please..." he really didn't want to go back out there with an erection.

"I'd love to."  Levi grinned and tugged the boy's shorts and tights down, followed by his briefs.  "Just relax, okay?  Don't be nervous.  Let me take care of you."  He grasped the younger's shaft and gave the tip a slow lick.  

Eren felt his breath hitch, and he shivered, biting his lip harshly.

Levi gave him a stern, yet gentle look.  "Don't hold anything back, okay?  No one's going to hear you but me, and I really..." he ran his tongue up the side.  "Really..." he repeated the action, maintaining eye-contact.  "...want to."

"O-okay."  Eren nodded softly, hesitantly placing a hand on Levi's head.

"That a boy." Levi smirked.  '"Go ahead and grip my hair as tight as you'd like.  Push my head down, do whatever you want.  I like it rough, so don't be shy."  he grazed his fangs along the shaft teasingly before taking them out so as not to hurt the boy.

Eren stared at him with flaming cheeks, letting out a breathy moan as Levi suddenly sucked harshly on the head of his cock.

"Oh god..."  he gasped, tangling his fingers in the other's dark locks, his face contorting in pleasure beneath his mask as the older male began bobbing his head.

Levi hummed in approval, taking in all of the younger's sweet sounds.  He found them sexy and adorable at the same time, and he knew he could never grow tired of them.

As he felt himself getting closer to coming, Eren pulled the man's hair, his eyes fluttering shut as the prostitute deep-throated his member.

The boy came surprisingly fast, but Levi didn't seem to mind.  He drank up all that he was given, swallowing every drop before pulling off to look up at his boyfriend.

Panting, Eren leaned against the door, feeling a little weak in the knees.  "S-sorry..."

"Don't be."  Levi carefully fixed the younger's clothes before standing and embracing him, letting Eren lean against him.  "You taste lovely.  Thank you for that."

"Should I return the favor?"  Eren mumbled into the man's shoulder nervously.

"No, not today."  Levi chuckled and caressed his hair.   "Maybe some other time.  I'd actually rather get out of here, if that's okay with you."

"I'm fine with that."  Eren nodded and pulled away.

"I kind of want to go back to my apartment.  Do you think you could spend the night?"

"Yeah."  Eren nodded eagerly.  He wasn't sure if Levi planned on seducing him, but there was no way in hell he was about to say no if he was.  Even if he wasn't, he didn't care.  He was happy just spending time with his sexy, perfect boyfriend.  

 

* * *

 

 "I thought vampires were allergic to garlic."  Eren teased as he watched his boyfriend remove the garlic bread from the oven.  Levi had made Fettuccine Alfredo for the two of them, and the boy couldn't wait to taste it.

"That's just an old wives' tale." Levi played along, licking his fangs.  The two of them were still in their costumes, minus the masks and Levi's top hat.  

"Ah,  I see."  Eren rested his face on his palm.  "You must just not want to kiss me then."

Levi chuckled and placed the hot pan on top of the stove to cool.  "As if a little garlic could keep me from kissing those delectable lips of yours."  he smirked and turned around, removing the potholders from his hands before gracefully climbing up on the countertop and leaning across it to kiss him.

Eren felt his heart beating madly as he kissed back, having not expected the action.  He loved how spontaneous Levi could be.  He started to deepen the kiss, but Levi stopped him.

"The food with get cold."  He chuckled and hopped down from the counter.  After fixing both of them plates and drinks, he joined Eren at the bar.

 

 When they finished eating, the two went to the living room to watch TV. Levi found a channel playing horror movies and decided they should watch.  He was curious whether or not Eren was a chicken.  

Not far into the movie, Levi felt Eren jolt beside him, thanks to a jump scare.  Smirking, he turned to look at the boy, seeing his green eyes wide with fear.  "Aw, someone's scared." he teased.

"Am not."  Eren crossed his arms indignantly.

"Are too.  You totally just jumped."  Levi pointed out, amused.

"That's cause I didn't expect that thing to jump out."

"Come here, silly."  Levi pulled the other down to cuddle.

Eren ceased his protesting, enjoying the familiar warmth and scent that he was growing to love so much.

When the movie ended, Levi looked down, only to find Eren asleep in his arms.  With a soft smile, he turned off the tv and easily scooped the boy up, carrying him off to bed.  


	10. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter. You've been warned...

"I've got this one!" Eren grabbed the pizza bag and hurried out the door after seeing the address. It was for the frat house across from Levi's, and he knew for a fact that his boyfriend had the day off because Levi had asked him on a date, and he would be on it if he didn't have to work. In fact, they had postponed it to the next day.

It had been six days since their last date, and so far so good. They'd texted every day, and Eren couldn't be happier. Hopefully, he'd be able to pop in after the delivery and see Levi for a few minutes.

Looking around, the boy made sure there were no cops around before speeding off. He arrived at the frat house a few minutes later and got out with the pizza, hurrying up the steps. After ringing the doorbell, he waited impatiently.

"Hey." Reiner opened the door, leaning against the door frame. "Shit, my wallet's in my room. Can you come in for a second?"

"Uh, I guess so." Eren followed him inside, standing awkwardly by the door. It seemed Reiner was the only one home, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

"I can't believe it worked." the blond suddenly laughed as he slammed the door shut, blocking Eren's exit.

It was then that the younger noticed the alcohol on his breath. Before he could react, Reiner slapped the pizza bag out of his hand, grabbing him by the throat.  
Eren's eyes widened, and he immediately tried to break free of the hold, but to no avail. Reiner dragged him down the hallway and into one of the bedrooms, slamming him against the wall once they were inside.

"It's all your fucking fault." the man growled.

"W-what?" Eren choked out, his eyes watering from the grip the other still had on his neck.

"He cheated." Reiner leaned down, shouting in his face. "He fucked some hook-nosed bitch from your class!"

Eren flinched, his hand slipping into this pocket to fumble with his phone. Reiner's logic made no sense to him, but he'd already had his ass beat once by him, and he wasn't about to take any chances. When the blond finally released his throat, the boy gasped for air. Just as his finger hit the little phone icon beside Levi's name, Reiner smacked the phone out of his hand and tore his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Eren looked up at him, balling his fists. He wasn't about to go down without a fight. "I have nothing to do with your boyfriend cheating on you. Just leave me alone!"

"Bull fucking shit!" Reiner roared, slamming the boy's head against the wall. "She sits right by you in class!"

Disoriented, Eren blinked a few times and leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy. "Wait... how do you even know that?"

"So you admit it." Reiner eyed him with an icy glare before grabbing him by the collar and tossing him onto the bed. "You little bitch!"

The boy made to get up, but the larger male tackled him back onto the mattress, pinning him down.

"Stop it. Leave me the fuck alone!" Eren screeched as the blond tore his pants and sat up enough to flip him onto his stomach.  
He tried to get away, but the other was just too strong. As he was kicking and flailing, he felt a blow to the back of the head that made him want to pass out.

Face planting into the pillow, Eren tried to gather his strength, but it was too late. A second later, his underwear were tugged down roughly, and something huge was forced inside of him. The boy let out a scream of pain, horrified. As Reiner thrusted, it felt like he was being torn to pieces.

"Gonna...ngh." Reiner grunted. "Teach you a lesson." he began a brutal pace, causing the teen beneath him to sob and plead for mercy.

Just as Reiner was getting close, the door flung open, and Levi came storming in, looking livid.

"Get the fuck off him!" he ran over, kicking the drunk blond in the head and knocking him out in a single blow.

Reiner collapsed on top of Eren, and Levi quickly rolled him off, scooping the boy up and wrapping him up in the sheet. "I'm so sorry." he pressed his forehead against Eren's and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Eren just clung to him for dear life, bawling and shaking.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have some clothes he can borrow?” Levi carefully laid Eren down on his couch, making sure he was covered up with the sheet.  “A t-shirt and pajama pants or something?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Farlan nodded, looking a little freaked out.

“I’ll buy you new ones if he gets blood on anything.  Just hurry.” Levi urged the blond before reaching down and running a hand through Eren’s hair.  “I’m gonna go run a bath.  I’ll be right back, okay?”

Eren gave a little nod and curled up on his side. 

Levi left the room, and Farlan came out of his room with a little stack of clothes, placing them beside the boy on the couch. 

A few minutes later, Levi returned and bent down to scoop Eren up.

“I can walk.” Eren made to get up, but Levi placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Like hell I’m letting you walk after what just happened.  You’re probably feeling like shit right now.” Levi rolled his eyes and picked the teen up, carrying him to the bathroom.  “I may be short, but I’m strong, kid.”

Once Levi set him on his feet in front of the tub, Eren hesitated to remove the sheet from his body.

“I see dicks for a living, kid.  I’m not going to judge you right now.” Levi crossed his arms.  “Plus, I’ve already seen it.” Even as he said it, he turned around anyways to give Eren some privacy.

The boy slowly let the sheet drop and sat down in the warm, fragrant water.

“I added some lavender oil.  That’s what the smell is.  It should help with the pain, plus it’ll help you relax.” Levi tossed a washcloth into the tub then closed the toilet and laid a neatly folded towel on top of it

“Thanks.” Eren sighed softly and leaned against the edge of the tub, closing his eyes.

“So, do you need to call anyone to let them know you’re safe?”  Levi scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the green-eyed boy.  “You won't be making it back to work, and I’m sure your parents will worry when you don’t come home tonight.”

Eren avoided the other’s eyes.  “No it’s fine.  My mom died when I was little, and my dad is never home.  And what do you mean by when?” He slowly looked up, seeing pity in Levi’s eyes, though the man’s face remained stoic.

“I’m sorry…” Levi cleared his throat.  “So you stay by yourself?” He didn’t like the idea of Eren staying alone.  “And what did you think I meant?  I’m not letting you go home tonight.”

“But don’t you have class tomorrow?” Eren didn’t want to be any more of a burden than he already had been. 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, and you’re not in any condition to be driving yourself home.”  Levi sighed and leaned against the counter, running a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna kill that asshole.”

“No…” Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he pictured Reiner’s face in his mind.  “Y-you can’t.  You’ll get in trouble. I-“

“Relax, kid.  I’m not really going to kill him.” Levi cut him off.  “I’m just….” He sighed.  “I’m so fucking pissed.  I’m gonna kick his ass.  I don’t care if he was drunk.  There’s no excuse for-“he stopped when he noticed Eren scrubbing furiously at his skin with the cloth.

Walking back to the tub, he kneeled beside it and grabbed Eren’s hand.  The boy dropped the washcloth and started to tremble as a sob escaped him.

“Listen to me.” Levi instructed in a soft voice, a knowing look in his eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around the boy, not caring that his shirt was getting wet.  “You can’t wash it off, no matter how hard you try.  Even if you scrub your skin off, you’re still going to feel dirty, but look at me,” he paused and waited until Eren’s watery green eyes were looking into his steely blue ones.  “You’re not.  I don’t care what happens.  You’re not disgusting, Eren, and you never will be.  You got that?”

Eren gave a small nod, and Levi rested his head against his, closing his eyes for a moment.  After a few minutes, he pulled away and sat up.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He reached down and grabbed the washcloth.

 

After bathing Eren and gently inspecting his hole, Levi helped the boy into the borrowed clothes and led him to his bedroom. 

“You can sleep here tonight.” He gestured at the bed.  “It’s clean, I promise.” He tucked the teen in.

“But where will you sleep?” Eren gave him an almost pouty look.

“I’ll sleep on the couch when I get back.” Levi straightened up, a determined look taking over his features.

“When you get back?  What do you mean?” Eren tried to sit up, but Levi gently pushed him back down. 

“I have go do something.  I’ll be back soon though.”

“Don’t go…” Eren bit his lip.  “Please.”

“I have to.  Just relax and go to sleep.  I’ll be right back.” Levi leaned down and pecked his lips.

“Okay.  I trust you…” Eren closed his eyes, trying not to worry as Levi left the apartment.

\--

Nearly two hours later, Levi returned with bruised and bloody knuckles and blood stains on his shirt.  After scrubbing his hands, he threw his shirt in the trash and walked to the bedroom.  Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out Eren’s phone and handed it to the latter, who was still awake.

The boy’s eyes widened fearfully.  “Levi, what did you do to him?” he grabbed the elder’s hand and examined his knuckles.  “Please tell me you didn’t kill him.”

“Relax, Eren, I just kicked his ass, and I went easy on him.  He’ll live, so don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

“But what if you get in trouble?” Eren pressed a kiss to the back of Levi’s hand.

“I won’t.  You really think I’d get in trouble for beating him up after what he did to you?  If anything, he’ll be the one in trouble, so the bastard will probably keep his mouth shut.” He crossed the room and got out some shorts and a t-shirt, changing into them. “I’ll be on the couch if you need anything. Seriously, if you want anything at all, just text me, and I’ll get it for you.”

“Sleep with me, please.” Eren begged.  “I just want you to hold me.  The only thing I need right now is you.”

“You got it.” Levi carefully slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close.  “Sleep.” He closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt Eren’s lips on his, kissing him needily.

Levi kissed back softly, letting the younger do as he pleased. After all that had happened, if Eren wanted to make out, he wasn’t going to deny him.  At this point, he was pretty much willing to do anything for him.  Anything to make Eren happy because seeing him crying and hurting was hell.  He couldn’t sit back and do nothing while the kid was upset.  Normally, he wouldn’t give a shit about strangers, but Eren was different.  He wasn’t a stranger anymore.  He’d come into Levi’s life and made him feel things that he thought he’d never be able to feel again.   He’d reawakened a part of him that Levi had assumed was dead long ago.  He was falling for the boy, and he was well aware of it.  He was falling, and he had no intention of fighting it.  He could only hope he was doing the right thing.  He wanted to make Eren happy, but he knew there were other people Eren could fall for.  Others who would be better for him.  Others who weren’t prostitutes and who were younger than him, but Levi couldn’t let him go.  He was too selfish to give Eren up.  Losing Eren would mean losing a piece of himself, and he was afraid that if he lost Eren, his heart might truly die this time.


	11. Confession

Eren woke up in a pair of warm arms.  Opening his eyes, he took in the sight of Levi's sleeping face.  There was something almost angelic about it, and the boy found it comforting.  Snuggling deeper into the other's embrace,  the teen held his breath as his boyfriend started to wake up.

"Oh you're awake."  Levi mumbled, nuzzling the younger's hair softly.  "Good morning."

"Morning."  Eren smiled faintly.  He loved waking up next to Levi.  There was no one else he'd rather sleep beside.

"How are you feeling?"  Levi ran his fingers through the boy's hair lightly.

"Okay I guess." Eren mumbled closing his eyes.

Slowly sitting up, Levi gently pressed their lips together.  "I'm here for you, Eren.  We don't have to talk about it, but if you want to, I'm willing to listen."

"Thank you."  Eren hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his shoulder.  "Thank you for saving me... and for everything.  I'm sorry you have to deal with all this shit."

Levi sighed softly and squeezed him gently.  "I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner... I was at the store when you called, and at first, I didn't know what was happening."

Eren lifted his head and stared at him.  "Y-you heard?"  he'd completely forgotten he'd called Levi while Reiner was attacking him.  

Levi simply nodded, a pained look in his eyes.  He was pretty sure Eren's screams would haunt him for quite a while.  

"I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."  Eren bit his lip, hiding his face in the smaller's shoulder again.  

"It's okay.  You did the right thing."  Levi patted his back.  "You can always call me when you get into trouble, but I don't plan on letting anything like that happen to you ever again.  As long as I'm with you, you're safe, Eren."

 "You're always saving me.  Aren't you going to get tired of it?"  

"I don't think I could ever get sick of you, Eren..."  Levi closed his eyes.  

 

After cuddling for a moment longer, Levi broke the silence that had fallen between them.  "I want to take you to a doctor in a week or two, make sure that bastard didn't give you anything and make sure everything's healing alright.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Eren nodded softly.  The thought of having anyone looking 'down there' made him nervous, but he knew Levi had his best interest in mind.

"Good, now let's get you some breakfast."  Levi kissed his head.

* * *

 

Levi smiled softly to himself as he looked down at the boy lying in his lap.  They were having a Harry Potter marathon since Levi knew Eren wouldn't feel like doing much of anything.  In fact, he'd only allowed the boy to leave the bed to use the bathroom, and even then, he'd helped him walk there.  Eren had been clingy all day, and it made Levi wish he could just quit work and school and hold him forever.

 

"Hey, Eren?"  Levi glanced at his boyfriend as he was putting _Order of the Pheonix_ in.  "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Huh?"  Eren blinked, a little surprised by the random question.  "Um... Probably nothing special, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend it together."  Levi shrugged.  "I could come over and cook for you and your sister."

"Really?"  Eren beamed, loving the idea.  "That would be awesome, I'd love that."

"We'll do that then."  Levi sat back down and pecked his lips.  

* * *

 

 

"Eren!"  Mikasa gasped as she opened the door.  "Where have you been!?"  

It was Sunday afternoon, and Eren had been at Levi's since Friday night.

"He was with me."  Levi stepped out from behind the taller boy.  He was hoping she would shut up.  Eren didn't need scolding or a guilt trip.  

Eren watched silently as Mikasa glared at Levi.  "This is Levi, my boyfriend."

"So you're the reason he disappeared for two days without telling anyone?"  the raven-haired girl crossed her arms.  "Eren, you can't just go laying out of work to hang out with your boyfriend.  Do you know how worried everyone was?  You could've at least answered your phone."

"It wasn't like that, okay?"  Eren finally snapped.  "I'm sorry for worrying you, but no one asked you to worry about me.  You're not my mom!"  he shouted before running into his room and slamming the door.

Levi sighed and looked at the girl.  "Look, it wasn't like that at all.  That kid's been through hell this weekend, and he's not going to want to talk about it."  he glanced at the door Eren had slammed.  "You just need to give him some time, and listen when he's ready.  He doesn't need any more shit right now."

"What happened to him?"  Mikasa narrowed her eyes.  "If someone hurt him, tell me.  I'll destroy them."

"I can't.  It's not my story to tell, it's Erens."  Levi shook his head.  "And trust me, I already gave them an ass kicking."  he showed her his bruised knuckles.  Before she could question him any further, he went to Eren's room to comfort the boy, closing the door behind him.

Eren was curled in a ball on his bed, and he slowly looked up when he heard the other come in.

Levi laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "She didn't know."

"Did you tell her?"  Eren asked, his voice barely audible.

"No.  You can tell her whenever you're ready."  Levi pulled him closer.

"Okay."  Eren slowly turned over and snuggled into the other's chest.  

"Do you want to press charges against him?"  

"No."  Eren quickly shook his head.  

"You might feel better with him behind bars though."  Levi rubbed his back gently.

"I don't want to..."  Eren squeezed his eyes shut.  "I don't want to get you in trouble for dating me or for beating him up.  I don't want to go to court.  I don't want my dad to know. I don't...I just..."  he started breathe faster.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."  Levi cupped the younger's cheek.  "Calm down, Eren.  It's okay.  If you don't want to, then we won't.  It's up to you." 

Eren tried to speak, but it felt like his throat was closing up.  He was just so scared he didn't know what to do.  The thought of sitting in court and telling a room full of people about his horrific experience and seeing his rapist's face again terrified him, but the thought of Levi going to jail scared him even more.  

Levi's eyes widened as his boyfriend's hyperventilating worsened.  Eren was trembling in his arms, and the man didn't know what to do.  He had to calm him down somehow, and he didn't want Mikasa bursting in and making things worse.  Not sure what else to do, he pressed their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss.

It took Eren a few seconds to respond, but gradually, he began to kiss back, his breathing slowing down.  

After a while, Levi pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.  "You don't have to worry about losing me, Eren.  I'll always be here for you."  he whispered.  "Time is the only thing that can heal you.  Time and being surrounded by people who love and care about you.  Don't push your sister or your friends away, Eren.  We'll get through this together."

 Eren nodded softly and hugged him tightly.  He trusted Levi completely, and he knew he was right.

* * *

 "You ready, Eren?" Levi asked, peeking his head into the bathroom.

It was Monday, and he'd spent the night so he could drive Eren to school. They planned to tell Eren's friends what had happened to him after school.

"Yeah, just a sec." Eren rinsed his toothbrush and put it back in the holder. 

"Are you nervous?" Levi back hugged him before he could turn around.

"Yeah, a little." Eren sighed and leaned back against him.

"We don't have to do it today. It's okay if you're not ready." Levi pecked his shoulder.

"No, I want to." the younger placed his hands over his boyfriend's. "I need to so I can quit my job."

"You don't have to tell them everything though. You could just tell your boss." Levi pointed out.

"I know, but I want to tell them, mainly Armin. I kind of have to tell Jean if I tell Armin though."

"Alright then. As long as you're sure." Levi pulled away. "Let's go if you're ready."

 

 

The two were silent as Levi drove them to Eren's school, but they held hands the whole way. As he was dropping the teen off, Levi leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Have a good day."

"You too." Eren smiled and climbed out, not caring if anyone saw. He was proud to have Levi as his boyfriend, and he didn't care what anyone thought.

 

 

"Oh my god, Eren. Where have you been?!" Armin hugged him tightly when they met in the hall.

Jean crossed his arms,  looking displeased.

"It's a long story." Eren forced a smiled. "I'm gonna tell you guys at work after school."

"What?" Armin's brows furrowed, and he looked his friend over, suddenly worried. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Armin." Eren turned around. "Gotta get to class. See you later."

* * *

 

"How was school?" Levi asked as Eren got in the car.

"It was fine." Eren tossed his backpack in the back seat. He liked seeing Levi driving his car for some reason.

Levi hummmed and drove Maria's pizza, parking and cutting the car off before getting unbuckled and climbing over into Eren's lap.

Eren blinked and looked at him, slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He'd never had Levi in his arms before. It had always been the other way around, but he was loving it. He liked being able to appreciate his boyfriend's small size.

"What are you staring at?" Levi gave him a knowing smirk before cupping his cheek and kissing him. 

Eren closed his eyes, eagerly returning the kiss, which turned more passionate by the second.

When Levi pulled away, both of them had to catch their breath. "I think they're all here now. Don't be nervous." He opened the car door and climbed out.

Eren hesitantly followed him. Levi looked back at him and held out his hand, which Eren gratefully took, entwining their fingers.

When they walked in, Levi took command, gaining everyone's attention.  "Listen up. Eren has something to tell you all, so just sit down and listen without judging." He crossed his arms, eyeing each person in the room before walking over to a table and pulling out a chair for Eren to sit down.

Shocked, Mrs. Kirsten flipped the open sign to closed then walked over, motioning for the others to follow. She motioned for Eren to begin once she, Armin, Jean, and Connie were seated.

"Alright, Jaeger. Out with it. We don't have all day." Jean sighed, earning a glare from Levi.

Eren took a deep breath, feeling Levi's hands giving his shoulders a comforting squeeze as the shorter man stood behind him.  Not knowing where to look, the boy fixed his gaze on the table before beginning. "The other night... when I went to make a delivery...I was...I...got" he covered his face. "Raped."

The shock on everyone's faces showed, and a couple people gasped.

"Oh my goodness. Eren. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Kirstein began to tear up. 

Armin quickly stood up and walked around, hugging his best friend. 

Jean looked pissed, but for a whole new reason.  "Don't worry, Jaeger. We'll get the fucker that did it. What's his address?"

"No." Eren shook his head. "I don't want to go to court. I don't want to think about it.  I just want to put it all behind me."

"But Eren, you deserve justice." Armin gave him a determined look. "That bastard needs to be behind bars."

Jean and Mrs. Kirsten stared at the blond, shocked. Armin hardly ever cursed. Eren was the only one that had ever heard him swear before.

"Enough." Levi didn't want Eren to freak out again. He was already stressed enough, and he didn't need these people making it worse. "Eren's already made up his mind. As his friends, you need to support him instead of trying to tell him what to do."

"Of course." Mrs. Kirstein sniffled.  "We're here for you sweetie. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. If you need therapy or a doctor or anything, I'll pay for it. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I understand if you don't want to work here anymore."

"Thank you, Mrs. K." Eren smiled tearfully. "I think I just need a break. Is it okay if I come back when I'm ready?"

"That's perfectly fine, sweetie." The lady nodded.  "Take all the time you need. You'll always have a spot here if you want it, but you're not obligated to fill it."

"Great." Levi clapped his hands together, startling everyone. "Now if you'll excuse us, I believe my boyfriend here is in need of some TLC." He gently took the boy's hand and led him out, driving him home for some much-needed cuddles.


	12. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I was stuck~

"Turkey's done." Levi announced, setting the pan full of hot bird on the table. It was his first time cooking one, but he'd figured it out. "How are the potatoes coming?"

"Almost done." Mikasa added the butter and milk to the mashed potatoes before beating them. "Done." She placed them on the table with the other dishes.

"Oreo pie is done too." Eren proudly added his contribution to the table.

"Let's eat then." Levi filled the wine glasses with sparkling grape juice then pulled out a chair for Eren, sitting beside him.

Mikasa sat across from them, handing Levi the knife to carve the turkey.

Levi took it and raised his glass. "Here's to good health and all that shit."

Eren laughed and clinked glasses with him.

 

"So full." Eren groaned as he laid on the couch to watch football. 

Levi was washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. The other two had offered to help, but he'd refused, telling them it was his favorite part of cooking.

 "Who are you pulling for?" Levi asked after joining the younger on the couch.

"I don't really care who wins." Eren shrugged, scooting closer and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

Half an hour later, Levi found himself feeling rather uncomfortable as he had an extremely full bladder, and Eren had fallen into a turkey coma in his lap. He didn't want to wake the boy since he was sleeping so peacefully, but after a few more minutes, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Eren, wake up. My back teeth are floating." He shook the boy awake.

"Mh?" The teen sat up, looking groggy. "Oh. Sorry." He laid back down on the other cushion after letting the man up.

"Cute." Levi mumbled before hurrying to the restroom to relieve himself.

 

* * *

 

"Eren?"  Mikasa knocked on her brother's door before peeking her head in and finding him and Levi playing Arkham Knight.  "I'm putting the tree up.  Do you wanna help?"

"Sure."  the boy paused the game and got up.

"The tree?"  Levi looked at the two.  "The Christmas tree?  It's not even December yet."  It was only the day after Thanksgiving, and he didn't see why they needed to decorate for Christmas so early.  

"It was a tradition my mom had.  After she passed, Mikasa and I took it over."  Eren explained.

"Oh..."  Levi nodded, feeling bad for asking.  "Can I help?"

"Of course."  Eren beamed.  "The more the merrier." he led his boyfriend into the living room where Mikasa had already gathered the false tree and decorations.  

 

"You know, I always hated Christmas."  Levi confessed once the tree was ready to decorate.  

"Really?"  Eren blinked and looked at him.  "Why?"

"Well my birthday is on Christmas, and we always had to visit relatives, so I never really got to have a real party as a kid."  the short man grabbed a blue snowflake ornament, hanging it near the middle of the tree.  "Now I just find it a nuisance.  I'm just another year older and have to worry about looking young.  Plus, I don't really have a home to go back to like my roommates."

"Seriously?"  Eren stared at him.  "You've never had a birthday party before?" It made him sad to think that no one had ever properly celebrated his boyfriend's birthday, even if it was on one of the biggest holidays of the year.

"Don't you go planning surprise parties and shit.  It's fine Eren.  I don't need any special treatment."  the older man cleared his throat and hung up a fake icicle.  "I don't need any of that shit.  I just want to see you."

Pouting, Eren hung up a bauble.  He was determined to give Levi a party no matter how much the man protested.  None of his loved ones would go birthday partiless if he could help it.  "Fine."  he pretended to give in with a sigh.  

The three continued decorating the tree in silence until Eren suggested that Levi should be the one to put the star on.

"And how do you expect me to do that, genius?" the short male crossed his arms, unamused. 

"I'll lift you."  Eren offered him the star with a smile.

"I bet you can't even lift my ass up." Levi chucked but took the star nonetheless. 

"I can."  the younger huffed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, picking him up.

"I stand corrected." Levi muttered, placing the star atop the tree and making sure it wasn't crooked.

"Told you."  Eren set him down and waited for him to turn around before capturing his lips in a loving kiss.

Levi stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, deepening the kiss.

As the the kiss began to get heated and hands started to wander, Mikasa cleared her throat.  

The two broke apart, and Eren smiled sheepishly at her.  "Sorry."

"It's fine."  Misasa sighed and eyed the two of them for a moment.  "I'm um.  I'm gonna go do some shopping.  I'll be gone for a few hours." 

"But it's Black Friday."  Eren pointed out.

"Exactly."  Mikasa crossed the room and grabbed her purse.  "Maybe I'll get some killer deals."

"Or get killed.  Last year that old man got punched in the face over a waffle iron."  Eren reminded her.

"Eren, I can definitely hold my own."  Mikasa gave him a stern look.  "The /only/ thing you need to be worried about is using protection." she walked out the door before another word could be said.

Eren's face turned bright red, and he stared after her for a moment before turning back to Levi.  "W-well... do you?"

"Do I what?"  Levi leaned against the door frame of Eren's room, somewhat amused.

"Have protection."  the teen practically whined.

"Of course."  Levi crossed his arms.  "We don't have to do anything though.  It's alright if you're not ready."

"I want to."  Eren hurried past him into the bedroom.  He crawled onto the bed and laid down, waiting for his boyfriend.

Levi hesitantly followed him, closing the door behind him. “Eren, look at me.” he commanded as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

The teenager allowed his eyes to roam the man’s body before finally locking gazes with him.  “Yes?”

“You want this, right?” Levi’s hands paused half-way down the shirt.

The younger let out a small noise of impatience, wanting to see those glorious abs that he’d been dying to feel pressed against him.  “Of course I do.  I’m fine, really.  Let’s do it.”

“Listen, brat.  It’s your first time.  Don’t rush.”  Levi chided in that harsh but loving tone reserved only for Eren.

“Sorry…” Eren rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.  “I just really want this.  I was really looking forward to it before Reiner… you know…” he looked down.

A second later, a now shirtless Levi had crossed the room and was tugging him into his arms.  “I know.  I was too, but as far as I’m concerned, this is your first time.  I want to replace those memories, those touches, with my own.  I want to make you feel as amazing as you are.”

Whatever words Eren was going to say caught in his throat.  He could hear the truth as well as the underlying tone of pain in Levi’s voice, and he knew what had happened had affected Levi as much as it had him. 

“T-thank you…” he choked out, tears falling on Levi’s chest as he clung to him.

“Don’t thank me, kid.” Levi mumbled, burying his nose in Eren’s hair.  “You deserve better than me… so much better, but… I’m just too damn selfish to let you go.   The thought of anyone else touching you makes me sick, and it’s so damn hypocritical that it’s disgusting.  It’s unfair to you that I fuc-“

“Stop.  Just stop.” Eren cut him off before he could finish.  “Don’t say that.” He pulled away and looked Levi in the eye.  “There is no one better for me than you.  How many times have you saved my ass?  You helped me find myself.  You’ve been there for me when no one else has.  You made me fall in for you, and yeah I hate it that you let guys fuck you for a living.   I hate it, but I get it.  I hate it, but I don’t hate you for it.”  He reached over and took Levi’s hand, entwining their fingers.  “You were already doing it before I came along.  I want you to be happy.  I want you to follow your dreams, and if this is what you need to do to make that happen, then I can deal with it.  I mean it’s not like you’re in love with the other guys.  As long as you come back to me when you’re done, I’m okay with it.”

“Look at you being all mature.” Levi squeezed his hand.  “The second I can stop, I will.  I hate working there, but I don’t have the skills or the experience to make half as much working a normal job.”

“I know…” Eren reached over and began undoing Levi’s pants.  “Enough about that. I thought we were going to make love.”

“Oh we are.” Levi stood up and let his pants and boxers hit the floor, stepping out of them.  “Just promise me something.”

“What is it?” Eren suddenly felt nervousness building in his stomach as he slid his clothes off. Surely Levi had been with much better looking guys.  He had abs and all, but to him, Levi’s body was a million times better than his would ever be.

“If you want to stop at any time, just tell me, okay?”  Levi gave him a pleading look.  “Please just tell me. I don’t want this to be a bad experience for you, so just let me know if anything makes you scared or uncomfortable.”

“Okay.  I promise.” Eren pulled Levi close and kissed him tenderly before pulling back.  “Just tell me what to do.”

“Well first of all, just lay back and relax.  You don’t really have to do much of anything.” He laid Eren on his back and got out a condom and a bottle of lube from his bag, placing them on the nightstand. “Just relax and tell me if something hurts.”

“Alright.” Eren nodded and let out a small gasp as Levi crawled on top of him and began kissing his neck.  The boy let out a faint moan as his boyfriend gave a little love bite to the area.

"Is this okay?" the elder mumbled against the other's flesh.

"Yes..."  Eren breathed, tilting his head to the side.   "Keep going.  Please..."

"As you wish."  Levi smirked, sucking a few marks into the younger's neck before kissing down to his chest.  "So beautiful."  he muttered, flicking his tongue against one of Eren's pink buds.

The teen let out a faint whine, his back arching slightly.

Taking one of Eren's nipples into his mouth, the man sucked on it, rolling his tongue in a circular motion.

"F-fuck~"  Eren whimpered, clutching the other's dark locks and closing his eyes. 

After toying with Eren's nipples a little longer, the man went lower, spreading kisses over the boy's abs before leaving hickies on his thighs that had the younger squealing.

"You're fucking adorable."  the man laughed, scooting up just a bit to nuzzle his face into the green-eyed male's groin.

Eren bit his lip, and Levi smirked up at him as he took the head of his member into his mouth.

"L-Levi don't!"  the boy whimpered.  "Y-you'll make me cum too soon..."  he covered his face, embarrassed.

"Is your stamina that bad?"  Levi chuckled, stroking the younger's member.

Eren gave an embarrassed whine, and Levi let it drop.

"Very well then.  Let's prep you.  Are you ready for this, kid?  It's gonna hurt a bit."

Eren quickly nodded and gave a small "yes" before watching as the older man coated his fingers in lubricant.  Slowly spreading his legs, he met Levi’s gaze.

Levi teased the boy’s entrance with the tip of his finger, locking gazes with him.  The blush that stained Eren’s cheeks was expected, as was the clench of his muscles once Levi pushed the finger in.

“You’re doing good.” Levi wiggled his finger and began to thrust it softly. 

“It feels-ah!” Eren cried out when the other’s finger brushed against a certain bundle of nerves inside him.

“Good?” Levi smirked, pushing in a second finger.  With his free hand, he began to stroke the boy’s cock to distract him from the pain as he started to scissor his fingers.

“Levi, please.” Eren begged, pushing back against the fingers inside him. “Find that spot again.”

“You mean this one?” Levi brushed his fingers against Eren’s prostate teasingly, sending a jolt of pleasure through the teen’s body.

“Oh fuck! Yes….” Eren tilted his head back.  “More…. Please.”

“Your begging is so fucking sexy.” Levi growled, fingering the spot furiously and making Eren scream in pleasure.  After a few seconds, he added a third finger, spreading the digits out.

Eren stiffened, and Levi stilled his fingers.  “Do you want me to take them out?”

“No…” Eren shook his head.  “Keep going… I want to feel… that…again.”

“Feel what?” Levi grinned.  “This?” he located the spot again and thrusted his fingers against it.

Eren let out a garbled moan, his back arching off the mattress.

“I think you’re ready.” Levi pulled his fingers out and opened the condom, putting it on.  Afterwards, he coated his length with a generous amount of lube and settled himself between the younger’s legs, kissing him.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.  For the love of god, please fuck me, Levi!”

“You got it, brat.” Levi carefully pushed in the head, watching Eren’s face.  Not seeing any signs of fear, he pushed the rest of the way in and held still.

“Oh god…” Eren clutched the smaller’s back.  “I feel so full.  Don’t move…”  He felt like he was spitting in half, but it was nowhere near as painful as it had been with Reiner. 

“Whenever you’re ready, beautiful.”  Levi leaned down and kissed the boy’s neck, earning a small mewl in response.

“Move.” Eren ordered once he felt adjusted enough. 

Levi rolled his hips, and Eren lightly clawed at his back, causing the elder to sigh out in pleasure. "That's it, baby."  he grunted.  "You're doing so good."

Eren bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping to silence his moans as he felt Levi's fat member moving back and forth inside of him.

"Why are you holding back?"  Levi quickly stilled his hips and looked own at the boy.  "Are you scared?   Am I hurting you?"

"No..."  Eren looked at him with flushed cheeks. "No, it feels really good... please keep going."

"Only if you let me hear those beautiful sounds of yours."  the elder nipped the boy's neck and began to thrust again, faster this time.

Eren threw his head back, letting out soft moans and spreading his legs wider.  A scream escaped him as Levi managed to find that special spot again.

"L-Levi!"  the boy whimpered, his toes curling as his lover began pounding into the spot repeatedly.  

"Eren..."  Levi panted as he thrusted away, desperate to time their orgasms just right. Gripping the boy's hip, he sped up, seeing how close the younger was.  "Cum for me..."

"Levi...ahhn... fuck... Levi!" the boy practically sobbed, legs trembling as he came on their stomachs.

The older man filled the condom a second later and pulled out, tying up the rubber and tossing it in the trash can beside the bed.  He started to head to the bathroom for something to clean them up with, but the faint "I love you" from the bed stopped him.

"What?"  he walked back to the bed and sat down, staring at the boy.

"Nothing." Eren whispered and shook his head, feeling like an idiot.  Sex wouldn't make Levi love him. 

Slowly pulling the younger into his arms, Levi hugged him tightly.  "Me too, just give me some time, okay?  I'm just not ready to say it yet."

"I understand."  Eren nodded softly and nuzzled into his lover's shoulder. 

"Rest." Levi kissed his the other's temple and settled into a lying position with him.  

It didn't take long for the two males to fall asleep.  Neither of them even stirred until early the next morning when Eren's door burst open, and a tall man with facial hair entered.

"Eren I-what the fuck!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahaha cliff hanger! Prepare your heart for next chapter xP ♥


End file.
